JASON AND LORELIA The Beginning
by jj addict
Summary: The rest of the first date.......and what happens after.......and will Luke ever find out? We can only hope! Sparks need to fly.......needs have to be met. Starting out G rated -- progressing to R
1. Default Chapter

ASP owns all of these people-- their thoughts, their bodies, their minds. . But we need a courtship, so here's my take. Hate the winter hiatus!! Dedicated to Diglauts everywhere-you know who you are!!!!  
  
JASON AND LORELAI -- The Beginning  
  
As Jason entered the market, he heard Lorelai's cell ring. He was curious who it might be, hoping it was only her daughter. They had a wonderful closeness that you couldn't help but notice. He sincerely hoped it was not another man because he was quickly falling under Lorelai's spell. She had a way of wrapping you around her little finger before you even knew her hand was near. This was all new for him, and he was loving every second. He liked that she wasn't impressed by the strings he pulled, and he was doubly impressed that she had turned the whole evening around to exactly the way she wanted it. You had to admire a woman like that. She has brains, along with her beauty, and he would fight anyone for the chance to know her better. The evening had started slowly but with the promise of a second date he was one happy man.  
  
They finished their little picnic and Jason helped her into his car. Their dinner talk had been fun and full of banter...they both seemed to have the same off beat sense of humor. He enjoyed matching wits with her and liked that he didn't always come out on top. He had met his match and it had only taken thirty-eight years. Now he had to convince her to give him a chance....... to show her that maybe they could be perfect for each other.  
  
Jason headed down the road toward Stars Hollow. Seeing the road sign he asked, "So how is it that you found your way to the little burg of Stars Hollow? It's seems light years away from life in Hartford."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "A light year away from my parents-- my dream. Actually, I sort of fell into life here. I love it and I could never leave. It fits me.......fits what I want out of life. I have wonderful friends, and now the Inn. I never could have had that in Hartford." Then she went on to tell him about her life after finding out she was pregnant, her life with very little contact with Christopher or her parents.  
  
Jason listened and couldn't help but think she had actually done what he was just now starting to do. And she did it with very little education, hardly any money, and a child. He was blown away by this woman. So different from all the other women he usually went out with. So different from that young girl they had called "Umlauts" at summer camp.......the girl who only had eyes for Christopher.  
  
He held her hand as he walked her to her door. She unlocked it and turned to him and thanked him for the evening. She had truly had a good time and was looking forward to the next night. He took her other hand, brought them up, and kissed them both.  
  
"So how can I 'not impress' you on our second date?" he grinned as he asked. "What would be a Lorelai Gilmore perfect second date?"  
  
She laughed, liking that he found the whole situation as funny as she did. He didn't mind that his planned date had changed so drastically. She found herself liking him more than she had expected. You 'gotta love a guy who goes the extra mile to find you your favorite chips. He definitely has a certain style.  
  
"My perfect second date........hmm...........how about dinner and a movie......casual, jeans and a sweater..........you do own a pair of jeans?'  
  
"Do I look like a guy who spends his life in a suit? Second thought......don't answer that. I do have a casual side." He added softly, " Dockers, no tie, loafers."  
  
Lorelai stifled her smart come back, "It figures, preppy. Make that an early movie, dinner after, and then we'll see what happens." She opened the door and turned, kissed him sweetly on the lips and started into the house. He pulled her towards him and kissed her not so sweetly back. She was a little surprised but smiled sexily and said "Goodnight Jason. See you tomorrow........early.......sweater.......JEANS." He started to his car. Lorelai couldn't resist adding, "You can find the mall, right? Big building, lots of lights, park your own car, walk many miles......."  
  
Jason hearing her remark, turned to give her one last wave. He was smiling like a schoolboy and he didn't mind a bit. It's just how she made him feel. Driving away, he thought, he really hadn't owned a pair of jeans since college. This woman was going to be good for him  
  
Lorelai locked her door and turned out the light, knowing he would be shopping for jeans tomorrow and laughing at all the ways she would tease him about it. And thinking how much she was looking forward to seeing him again.......and kissing him again........and maybe more...............  
  
R&R if you want more. Otherwise, I'm just going to veg out and watch Forgiveness And Stuff. I'm a JJ at heart but find Jason and Lorelai intriging. 


	2. CHAPTER TWO Second Date

I own nothing,,,yada, yada, yada  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Lying in her bed, Lorelai thought about her long day. She couldn't believe how mean her mother had been to her. Beyond mean even for Emily Gilmore. It felt weird that she was actually happy about something her mother had done. Without her mother's little temper tantrum, she would have never called Jason. And she would have missed out on an enjoyable evening with a very interesting man. If her mother only knew......with that thought, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
She awoke happy and soon remembered why. She jumped in the shower, quickly dressed and was soon on her way to Luke's.  
  
Luke seemed to be his usual grumpy self, no Brennan in site. Yesterday, when he had been so happy she was sure it was because of Nicole. Or something Nicole had done.....ewww.......don't want to think about that.  
  
"Hey, Luke. Kind of busy today."  
  
"Not really, you're just earlier than usual." Luke poured her coffee. He noticed a definite change in her-a happiness he hadn't seen in a while. Couldn't be yesterday, a day with the parents and a football game. Two things that would never make a Gilmore happy. But there was something.....  
  
"How'd it go yesterday? Did you have fun..."  
  
"Yeah, it was great. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes here......please..."  
  
Now Luke knew something was up but he was too busy to ask. Next time he looked up, she was out the door still smiling like a cheshire cat. Sort of like she smiles just before it snows. Luke looked out and it did look a lot like snow. Simple explaination for that smile.  
  
Lorelai stopped at Doseys for some whipped cream (a Gilmore staple), the bakery for a dessert (for her date with Jason) and the drugstore for 'essentials' a girl might need for a romantic night. It couldn't hurt to be prepared. It had been a while and she was in need, to put it mildly. Walking in the door with her arms full, she grabbed the ringing telephone. "Hey, Jason. How was your shopping trip?"  
  
He tried to deny his early whereabouts but she soon got it out of him. Trying to change the subject, he asked about a movie. After much debate, they decided on a romantic comedy- Lorelai's choice of course. He had given up trying to change her mind after about five minutes of arguing. He knew he would never win with her. He silently hoped he never had to do business with her. When he said he was on his way, Lorelai ran upstairs to change.  
  
Jason, not knowing the Gilmore rules, was right on time. But for once, Lorelai was ready. He brought flowers and wine and she thanked him with a hug. Which turned into an embrace and a kiss and soon she was pulling away from him before it got to the point that they would never get out of there. He told her since she picked the movie, that the dinner place was totally his choice. And it was going to stay his little secret. Lorelai loved the way he treated her........made her feel special and pampered.  
  
The movie was fun, romantic and sexy. Jason had held her hand or had his arm around her the whole time. Whispering comments in her ear several times, sometimes kissing her neck, giving her chills. After the movie, they headed out a dark country road...Lorelai was starting to think they were lost. But up ahead she saw a small country restaurant, just the kind of place she would choose herself. They were seated at a small table by the fireplace, not far from a small dance floor. A few couples were dancing to some soft romantic music. They were fun to watch. Dinner was wonderful, steaks done to perfection and wonderful wine. Jason asked her to dance, and he held her closely and kissed her neck. This guy really knew how to push her buttons. And by the feel of things, she seemed to push a few of his. All she wanted now was to be alone with him, and so they headed home. The first thing she noticed was the falling snow......perfect she thought. Special things happen in the snow. When she explained her snow obsession, Jason teased her. But he noticed that special look in her eyes and hoped that magical feeling would someway turn back to him. He maneuvered his way on the icy roads back to Stars Hollow, hoping he wouldn't have to go back out tonight. Lorelai was thinking it was a wonderful, winter night for romance....and was glad for that stop at the drugstore. Safely home, Jason built a fire, poured the wine, and turned off the lights. The snuggled on the sofa, talked and necked like a couple of teenagers. Jason told her he loved her plan for their second date, and he just might let her plan all of their future ones. Talking about the future, made them both feel safe and secure. The wine and the fire led to more......kissing, touching, whispers in the dark.........  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Next chapter might have to be bumped up to R. Hope no one minds. But I'm in that sort of mood. R&R if you want more. 


	3. CHAPTER THREE The Deed

CHAPTER THREE  
  
The room was getting warm along with its occupants. Lorelai pulled Jason's sweater off. She unbuttoned his shirt and wound her fingers in the hair on his chest.  
  
Jason cracked, "I'm so easy."  
  
"Hey, this is an equal opportunity household you are in." And with that, Jason moved his hand under her sweater and swiftly unhooked her bra.  
  
"Done that before, mister?"  
  
"Yeah, once or twice, when I was younger." He cupped her breast, touching her hard nipple, thinking she was a perfect handful. Wanting more, he slid his other hand down to her jeans and quickly unzipped them. She had the same idea and couldn't miss his obvious arousal. She smiled and he acknowledged it. She motioned for him to follow as she started up the stairway. She took his hand and led him into her room. He pulled her close and had her naked in seconds. He stood back to admire her body.  
  
"Not fair."  
  
He quickly undressed and stood with his hands out. "Happy now?"  
  
"Yes, happy and very impressed," as she looked down.  
  
"Good to know. I would have settled for a 'pleasantly surprised' but 'impressed' is better."  
  
He led her to the bed and pulled her down, their bodies meeting in all the right places. He loved the way she felt in his arms, her breasts against his chest, her stomach against his hardness. He reached down and felt her wetness. He looked into her eyes and she whispered, "Must be the magic of the snow." Then she smiled. " I did mention that I was impressed."  
  
"Ah, the pressure."  
  
Lorelai purred, " I think you're up for it." And indeed he was.  
  
They took their time, exploring, caressing, and kissing. And when they could wait no longer, he entered her gently and slowly, plunging deep.............she matched his rhythm and they both moaned with pleasure. Later, they lay exhausted in each others' arms, warm and content. She was ready again in minutes and he met her need...... several times throughout the night. They finally feel into a deep sleep, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her naked body.  
  
He woke up once during the night and watched her sleeping. How had he gotten so lucky? Just a few days ago she wouldn't even return his calls and now....................and now what?..............was this the start of something or just two people needing each other on a cold, snowy night?  
Whatever it might be in the future, right now it was all he needed.....and he hoped what she needed too. He kissed her gently and fell back asleep, listening to the howling wind that had brought the snow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I tried to keep in romantic. I think Lorelai and Jason would be a whirlwind in bed but this was the first night. Sweet dreams all. R&R, please. 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR The Morning After And A ...

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Jason woke at his usual time, happy that he had nothing to do until meeting Richard for lunch. By then the snow would be plowed and he could get home in plenty of time to change and talk business. . He didn't want to leave. He wanted nothing more than to spend the day with her. In her bed, in her arms.........he felt a hand stroke his leg. She climbed on top of him taking total control this time. She lowered her body on his, starting the process. Teasing, bringing him to the brink and then letting him catch his breath, only to start again. This was the Lorelai he had seen in his office that day. The wild cat, who needed to be in control, who would do anything to take it. When he could stand it not longer he flipped her on her back and plunged deeply into her. Taking her more intensely this time, making sure she was enjoying it............and this time it was sweaty and more physical and they were both panting heavily when it was over. She swung her leg over his, snuggling as they let their heartbeats come back to normal. Then he pulled her out of bed and into the shower. He proceeded to wash her hair, wash every inch of her body, saving the best for last........and she returned his actions. The water was hot, their soapy bodies sensual, and the bathroom steamy. This time their lovemaking was gentle, looking into each other's eyes, slow and steady movements, almost too intense.  
  
They stepped out of the shower, laughing and drying each other. He dressed and went down stairs to give her time to dry her hair and pull on her clothes.  
  
She came down the stairs smiling, making him feel really good. She looked beautiful as usual but there was a sense of contentment there. He knew it was more than the snow.  
  
"I'm starving......need coffee, need food"  
  
"Yeah, well good luck with that one. The only thing in your frig is cold pizza and some strange thing in a carton. How do you survive?"  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Hey, I can't be good in every room. You pick it..."  
  
Jason grabbed their coats, "Choice made. Where do you go for breakfast around here?'  
  
"Luke's, only Luke's......best coffee in town. He's kept Rory and me alive for all these years."  
  
"He did a very good job." Commenting as he opened the door.  
  
They trudged the short distance through the snow. Lorelai's checks were rosy and her smile undeniable. They stopped several times to kiss and throw snowballs. and soon arrived at the diner. Lorelai had a strange feeling come over her. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, but she didn't know why.  
  
Luke looked up as they came through the door. It wasn't early but somehow it looked early for them. There was a certain look about her and the guy........who was this guy?  
  
He brought them mugs and poured the coffee. Lorelai introduced them and quickly ordered two regulars. Eliminating the need for small talk.  
  
"So, a regular, what's a regular?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"OK, you haven't steered me wrong so far." Slyly smiling, "So about last night......and this morning.........especially this morning."  
  
Lorelai giggled and looked up to see Luke coffee pot in hand. Luke cleared his throat, poured more coffee and turned to the next table. He wished he hadn't heard that comment. Didn't know why it bothered him, but it did.  
  
Jason noticed Luke's discomfort and thought he saw a small Lorelai reaction too. "So, you two, any history there?" he motioned toward Luke.  
  
"Me and Luke.......you're kidding, right? He's my friend, supplies the coffee, the food, and ............he's married, newlywed, actually."  
  
It was Jason's job to read people, know what they are thinking..........and he didn't like what he was getting here. He took another look at Luke. He seemed to be about his age, built like an athlete, bearded, rugged, and definitely had more than 'friendly" feelings toward Lorelai. Married......maybe.......happy.......a definite no. He moved closer to Lorelai making sure Luke got the 'total picture'. It wasn't lost on Luke even though Lorelai was oblivious.  
  
When Luke brought their food, Jason laughed at its enormity. "You eat like this everyday?"  
  
Lorelai smiled but it was Luke who added, "No, this is a light day." He left feeling smug about his remark. Two could play that game. Although, he wasn't sure why.  
  
Jason had to admit the food was good and he enjoyed watching her eat. Most of the women he dated picked at their food and resembled war refugees. Lorelai was soft and curvy and knew how to enjoy life. God knows, she had brought him much happiness in just two days.  
  
He paid and they were on their way. He really did have to get back to Hartford and his luncheon with Richard. He wasn't sure he could look Richard in the eye right now, thinking about last night with his daughter.  
  
Jason noticed that Luke was watching them, so he pulled Lorelai close and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and Luke visibly cringe. Yep, Jason had his number, even if Lorelai didn't.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And the plot thickens.......... 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE The Rescue

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Jason walked Lorelai home, avoiding any further discussion of Luke or the diner. He reluctantly kissed her goodbye, not wanting to leave her so soon. He hoped to see her again that night but he couldn't promise. Richard had a full afternoon planned and there was a dinner meeting with a prospective client. Often that turned into a long night of talking, drinking and hopefully, signing a deal. Usually he didn't mind, but this thing with Lorelai was so new and unexpected........and then there was Luke.  
  
Lorelai loved walking around town on a snowy day. She wandered around, watching kids playing in the snow and the adults digging out. She had no plans so after a short visit with Sookie she returned to Luke's for an early dinner. It was early and the diner was fairly deserted. She took a seat by the window and waited for the next wave of snow. The sky was dark and heavy and her spirits were high. Luke brought her coffee and food and told her she looked like a small child waiting for Santa. He liked snow on the slopes but any other time he could certainly do without. But Lorelai......that was a different subject.......she loved every minute of it, the soft sounds, the reflection of the moonlight.......walking in it.........and watching him shovel. He knew her so well. Nicole was stuck in New York, snowed in.......she felt nothing magical about it. That bothered Luke, he didn't know why, he didn't find it magical either. But he loved that Lorelai did.  
  
Luke sat down at her table. "So, how was your day? I bet you've been walking around most of it with that silly smile on your face."  
  
Loreali looked at him. The words were innocent but the inflection was not.  
  
"My day's been great. Look out there......heaven....."  
  
"Cold, frozen white stuff, icy roads, accidents. Good sking weather.....that's the best I can say."  
  
Lorelai laughed, not letting his comments spoil her mood. The snow was falling fast and furiously again and Luke suggested she wait for it to let up before she headed home. She was quite content to sit by the window and watch the world being buried in the wonderful white stuff. Problem being, it never let up. It snowed for hours, keeping people away from the diner and keeping Luke and Lorelai isolated within. The phones were out, the electric was flickering, and Luke was quite pleased with this unexpected development.  
  
Meanwhile, Jason had called her house every ten minutes, wondering where she was and with whom. He was stuck with her parents, looking at a very long night ahead. And not feeling good about any of it. Damn snow.........  
  
Lorelai was oblivious to it all. She was watching the snow pile up and drinking Luke's coffee, feeling safe and secure with her friend. Happy that she was not stranded home, alone. Snow was for sharing, even if it was with grumpy old Luke. But she had to admit, he really didn't seem so grumpy right now.  
  
Luke watched her face. Forgetting all about his wife, Jason and the diner. All he could think about was the wonder he saw in her face......her child like love of snow. And for some reason, he found himself not minding this snowfall at all.  
  
Jason didn't intend on being stuck with her parents all night. As soon as the plows came through, he was out the door and on the road. Knowing his little car would never make it, he stopped at a friends house and borrowed his Sequoia. His friend figured there was a woman involved. But he had never seen such determination on Jason's face. Must be some woman to tame this bachelor, and about time.  
  
Jason made his way to Stars Hollow, slowly and determined. He did stop once along the way, at a small store to pick up some groceries. He remembered the sad sight of her refrigerator. As he drove into town, he noticed the lights on at the diner. He saw the two of them sitting at a table by the window, looking much too close for his taste. He stopped the truck in front and jumped out, leaving the motor running. Lorelai noticed the SUV pull up and was surprised when Jason got out.  
  
He opened the door, "Hey, I heard you needed a ride home."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "My knight in shining armor....well," she laughed, "Sounds better than my guy in the long black coat."  
  
Jason laughed, turned to Luke and thanked him for looking after her. Luke, hating his possessive tone, nodded as Jason whisked her outside. Jason opened the door, and helped her in, fully aware Luke was watching.  
  
"Your guy, huh? I like the sound of that. Looks like we may get snowed in for a couple of days. Are you up for that?"  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Leading question. I guess I could ask the same." Jason caught her meaning. "I'll certainly give it the old college try." He took that moment to lean in and kiss her, long and hard, hoping Luke was still watching.  
  
He was...he didn't miss any of it. He hated the thought of the two of them all alone in Lorelai's cozy little house. And by the look of the way the snow was falling, it would be days before things were back to normal. Luke locked the door, turned out the lights and went upstairs, alone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey, Luke has Nicole. Lorelai needs someone too. R&R 


	6. CHAPTER SIX The Eternal Question

CHAPTER SIX  
  
As Jason drove away from the diner, Lorelai looked back. She saw Luke watching them from the window and then he turned and the diner went black.  
Lorelai looked at the man beside her......thinking how sweet it was for him to 'rescue her'.......but knowing that she would have been just fine with Luke. She hated leaving him all alone on such a night. But maybe, Nicole would surprise him too. If Jason could get her through all the snow, surely Nicole could too. But would she even try........  
  
They made it safely home and Lorelai was surprised that Jason had thought to stop at a store and pick up food. He really was a very nice man. He built a fire and she made them a comfy bed in front of the fireplace. The electric had flickered many times, and they knew it was just a matter of time before it went totally out. She went upstairs to change into her sweats and on the way back down the lights flickered for the last time. Jason had found some candles and her living room looked very much like something out of a romance novel. They cuddled by the fire, made gentle love by the fire, and soon Jason was asleep, looking like a little boy. Lorelai wasn't ready to sleep yet. All kinds of thoughts were running through her head, surprisingly, mostly about Luke. She didn't know why but she couldn't seem to get his last look out of her mind. Finally, sleep came, but in the middle of the night she awoke with a start. She'd been dreaming.....  
  
She looked over at Jason still sound asleep. Then she lay there trying to decipher her dream. The dream was about Luke, actually Luke and her. Jason hadn't come to the diner. She and Luke had gone upstairs, shared a couple beers and watched a movie. Luke making a big deal about having his own 'movie rules'.....just watch, enjoy, if you don't like it, turn it off. The power went off in the middle of it so they started to talk, just innocent banter, about the snow, Rory, the new Inn. Nothing heavy duty until she shivered a little and moved a little closer to Luke. Then she shivered for a different reason. In the dream, he pulled her into his arms to help her stay warm. Innocent enough......but that soon led to other things, kissing, a little touching and then, she woke up. Whoa, where did that come from.  
  
Lorelai dismissed it and much later fell into a dream free sleep. Next thing she knew, Jason's cell was ringing, waking them both up. It was her father wanting Jason to come over---he of course, thought Jason was in Hartford. Jason made some excuse and told her father he'd be there after lunch. The power had returned and Jason went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Wow, a man that cooks.....another plus in his column. Jason didn't want to leave her, but Richard had been insistent, so he was soon on his way. Lorelai didn't really mind this time. She needed time to think about yesterday, and the dream last night, and Luke. It wasn't like she had never thought about kissing Luke. She had a few times over the years. She knew under the flannel there was a good, solid body. She also had learned through the years what a good man he really is--- thoughtful, caring, moral to a fault, and not afraid to stand up for his principles- even when they were strange ones.  
  
After Jason left, Lorelai worked around her house but quickly became restless and bored. It was almost dinner time and darkness was setting in, so she bundled herself up and headed for the diner. No new snow was predicted but the wind was picking up and blowing the snow around. She hated nights like this, the house creaked and sometimes the windows whistled. She needed some activity, some company, some Luke.......she didn't want to be alone.  
  
By the time she got there, it looked like half the town had been there and already left. Luke was alone and every table was full of dirty dishes. Without a word, she pitched in, helping him clear the tables and fill the dishwasher. When they finally were finished, Luke looked at her and laughed. She was a mess. Hair in her eyes, her clothes wet, and groaning about working for her dinner, which she hadn't gotten yet! Luke sent her upstairs to find a dry shirt and said he'd be up soon with dinner for both of them. With all the business and no help, he hadn't eaten either. She changed into one of his shirts, which covered most of her body. It smelled good, like him, and felt warm and made her feel very much at home. She set the table and noticed the lights flickering again. Dumb wind.......she hoped it would hold out at least long enough for Luke to cook. She was starving. She found some candles just in case. He had just come through the door when the lights went out. She lit the candles, handed him a beer and they sat down to eat.  
  
I t was a cozy night. They talked, argued, usual Luke and Lorelai conversation. And they laughed......he especially, when she was helping him clean the kitchen. Luke had a radio with batteries, so they at least had some music. They had a couple more beers and talked some more. The wind was howling, and snow was drifting all over the town square. He urged her to stay the night, or he could try to walk her home. She didn't really want to be alone, and neither really wanted to go outside. They made a couple of make-shift beds by the fireplace and climbed into them to keep warm. They lay side by side, but separate, watching the fire, finally falling asleep. Lorelai, again, had the same dream......this time it went a bit further. They were kissing, lying side by side, her in a flannel shirt, he in his sweats.......kissing until they were breathless, his hand on her breast, her hand a little lower. She waited to wake up; it felt so real. That's when she realized is was real. They were lying in front of the fire, entangled in each other's arms, breathless and aroused. All of a sudden, they both came to their senses. Luke got up and sat in the chair. Lorelai sat up and looked at him. Both totally confused but finally realizing something..................something they had been repressing for a long time.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pay off time??? Maybe R&R 


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN Confession

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
.  
  
Luke felt her stare. He was afraid to meet it just yet. He lowered his head to his hands, trying to think, think what to do or say next. He finally looked up and met her gaze.  
  
"Lorelai, I don't know what to say. I don't know how that happened. I do know why....."  
  
"Maybe you can explain it to me......the 'why' part."  
  
"I could..................but it doesn't matter. It's too late. I'm married, committed to someone else."  
  
"What are you "not' telling me Luke. You are married, that I know. Madly, deeply in love, right? That's the part I'm not sure of......never seen any signs but............", She stopped but then asked, 'The 'dating thing', how's it working for you?"  
  
Luke looked up, tortured, unwilling to admit the truth to himself let alone her. He knew it was a mistake, but it was fact. He was married to Nicole. But this was Lorelai he was talking to, and she deserved some explanation.  
  
"I do have feelings for you, have for years. But the timing was always wrong, or you had a guy or I had someone. When you told me about your dream, I started to think maybe........but at Rory's graduation when we talked, you told me to go on the cruise...have fun....with Nicole."  
  
"I told you to go because you needed a vacation, some fun. I didn't tell you to go off and get married...."  
  
"I know it was a mistake, knew it as soon as it happened. It was hard saying those words to her......"  
  
"But you did, and nothing we say here will change that. It's done, you are married. You have a wife BUT you don't have a marriage. She's in New York, you're here. She has her life, you have yours.......you meet on the weekend for a 'little something' and then it's back to....."  
  
"Lorelai........"  
  
"No, let me finish, then you can talk. Marriage, Luke, I've never had one but I know what it is. It's living together every day, fighting about money, worrying about your kids, talking, planning, laughing -- together Luke-together everyday, every night. Seeing each other at your best and at your worst. It's helping each other get through the every day things........."  
  
Luke was starting to get the picture. He let her continue the rant....enjoying it really.  
  
"It's your child's first day at a new school, her first boyfriend, her first kiss, first breakup.........it's dealing with parent problems, trips to the hospital, bringing the other person back from the brink of insanity......."  
  
She took a deep breath. "Fixing things, teaching each other about finances, fishing, cooking, whatever....."  
  
Luke started to smile and Lorelai got red in the face.  
  
"Why are you smiling.....I'm serious here..."  
  
Luke added, "It's trading child rearing advice, dating advice, watching someone you love come to your diner late at night and confess her inner most thoughts and desires...........wanting to take her in your arms but shoving a donut at her instead.........walking by her house every night--hoping to get a glimpse because you're too stubborn to say you are sorry........."  
  
Lorelai smiled back, realizing he was finally getting it.  
  
"Luke, I.....wait .....someone you love......."  
  
"Yeah, someone I love........have for years. Just let stubborn pride get in the way. That and fear..."  
  
"Fear?"  
  
"Yeah, fear......of not being good enough, or being rejected, or just taking the chance."  
  
"Or risk losing a friendship......so special, so important." Lorelai added.  
  
They both got up and walked toward each other. He took her hand and smiled down at her. "So Friday night, while you're at family dinner with Rory, your parents, and 'that guy"-I think I will take a little trip to New York. Have a talk with my 'wife' and try to explain that I need it all. Not just the official paper, or the title......but the marriage. The day to day thing......the fighting and the making up.......more than a 'little something' on the weekend." He winked at her and squeezed her hand.  
  
Lorelai, blushed, "Yeah, well, while you are doing that. I think I might have a little talk with 'that guy'. Tell him he's a very nice guy, but that I need someone I've already shared a life with. Someone who already knows the good and the bad. Someone who is already more of a father to my daughter than her biological father ever was. Someone who I truly love.......and just realized I have for years. The timing was just never right.......until now."  
  
Luke pulled her into his arms and kissed her---for real this time--- no more excuses, no more dreams. Just a man and a woman, attracted to each other, loving each other, and finally admitting it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
A little Christmas smaltz.........but Luke and Lorelai should have a happy ending, right??  
  
. 


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT A Trip To New York

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Lorelai popped into the diner late Friday afternoon. Luke was deep in conversation with Caesar. He noticed her walk in, smiled warmly and gave her a nod. She took a table by the window and killed time watching Taylor pass out flyers. She over heard a couple of Luke's instructions to Caesar about closing that night and opening in the morning. Then Luke came over with a mug of coffee and lightly brushed against her, reminding her of their last encounter.  
  
"So, Caesar's closing tonight and opening tomorrow? Planning a big night in New York?" Lorelai, questioned, hoping he hadn't changed his mind about his mission.  
  
Luke looked down at her, "Actually, I was planning a very short time in New York. But maybe a little longer time back here in Stars Hollow. I heard the local spinster needs a little company. She's going to dump her most recent conquest........at least that's what I heard." It was his turn to feel unsure.  
  
Lorelai smiled up at him. "Yea, I heard she'd be free later tonight also.......lonely, vulnerable.."  
  
"Poor thing, alone on a Friday night."  
  
"Yea, well, old spinster, needy, desperate. Who knows what she might do......" She continued the banter.  
  
Luke laughed and added in a whisper, "I'll be sure to watch out for that, if I run into her."  
  
He sighed, " Right now, I have to change and get on the road. I think it's going to be a long evening."  
  
"I'm sorry, Luke. I hope it's not too bad."  
  
"Hey, it's my own fault. I got myself into this. Now I have to get myself out." He turned and taking two steps at a time, ran up to his apartment.  
  
Lorelai sipped her coffee and soon Luke was back down stairs, dressed in a dark shirt and pants with a jacket thrown over his shoulder. Lorelai gave him a quiet wolf whistle and he bowed slightly to her. She got up to leave, and turned and whispered "good luck."  
  
"Thanks. If you see the old spinster-- tell her I'll be available later too."  
  
Lorelai winked and left thinking about her own long night ahead.  
  
Back in her room, she slowly dressed for dinner at the Gilmore's. She was looking forward to seeing Rory. It would be her only chance this weekend, since Rory was in serious 'study mode' for exams. The 'Jason part', that was the killer. She didn't know what to say to him. She had really enjoyed his company. He was fun to be with, and the sexual attraction was certainly there for both of them. He had been nothing but sweet and loving towards her. Sighing, she thought she would just have to explain that someone else had already won her heart. Try to let him down easily and as painlessly as possible. She didn't want to hurt him but she had to be free to be with Luke. And Luke, his night was going to be so much harder. Lorelai hopped in her car and headed for Hartford, thinking how quickly her whole life had changed.  
  
At the same time, Luke was driving to New York. He was trying to think of the best way to ask Nicole to let the divorce move forward. He knew she expected just the opposite......she thought they should be trying to make the marriage work. But he kept thinking of Lorelai's words and knew she was right. They really didn't have a marriage and it was time to face facts. He loved only Lorelai and nothing was going to stop that now......now that he knew she felt the same way.  
  
The usual long drive to the city seemed to take no time at all. Much too soon, the moment he dreaded was upon him. As he turned the key in Nicole's apartment door, he inhaled deeply and with determination pushed the door open. She was sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace, looking small and sweet. He hated that he was about to hurt her, but it was better to do it now. They both needed to get on with their lives.......  
  
Nicole had been enjoying the fire, thinking about having a wonderful night with her husband. She was happy that things seemed to be working out after such a rough start. It was their private joke that she was a 'suit' and not at all his type. So when they were alone, she always dressed just for him. Tonight it was a sexy red top with nothing underneath, white silky pants and bare feet. It didn't matter what she had on, they would be naked and in her bed in fifteen minutes anyway. The first time was for him, hard and fast, releasing his tension from the week. The second time was all for her-- slow, sensual with cuddling after. She heard the door open and saw the look on Luke's face. She got the instant feeling that this night was not going to turn out the way she had hoped. She got up from the sofa and gave him a hug, noticing a certain uncertainty in his body. She braced herself for his words.  
  
"Nicole, I don't know how to begin......."  
  
Immediately feeling how this was going, "Luke, don't........not yet........give us some more time......"  
  
"I can't, Nicole. It's just not going to work. It took me a while but now I know...........for sure.....I just don't feel......"  
  
"It's someone else, isn't it?", her lawyer instincts kicking in. "Someone you've known for a long time..........had feelings for .........and she for you."  
  
Luke looked at her, remembering the times she had reacted to anything to do with Lorelai. God, did everyone know........why had he and Lorelai been in denial for so long?  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize, we didn't realize, until now..... Nothing's happened but......"  
  
"But you want to be free.....free in case something happens......because that 's what you really want?"  
  
Luke looked her right in the eyes. "Yeah, it's what I really want, always have, I guess."  
  
Nicole hated it, but sadly she understood, because that's how she felt about him. That's why she had been so willing to 'date' her own husband-she wanted him that badly. But now she knew it was time to give in, release him from his vows.  
  
"You lucked out. I brought the divorce papers home, thinking we could tear them up and throw them in the fire. Instead, I guess you can sign them and ......"  
  
"Nicole, I'm sorry. I really didn't think it would happen this way. I guess I really didn't think at all. This summer on the ship....we were so far from home and having such a good time....."  
  
"I know Luke. Me too. It wasn't your fault or mine. We just got caught up and didn't think it through."  
  
Luke pulled her into one last hug. He felt her pull away, and knew it was time to leave. No use dragging it out. What had to be said, was finally out in the open. Luke walked to the desk and signed his name to the papers. He gave her one last look and opened the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Luke. I hope you and Lorelai have a wonderful life."  
  
He could tell she didn't mean it, but she had said the right thing. And on that note, he said goodbye and closed the door --to her apartment, and to their relationship. He got in his truck, rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment while he caught his breath. Then he headed out of town.......back to Stars Hollow.......back to Lorelai.....and the rest of his life. 


	9. CHAPTER NINE Friday Night Dinner

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Lorelai pulled into her parents' driveway, noticing that Jason and Rory were both already there. She assumed she would hear about that from her parents as she reluctantly rang the doorbell. Once inside, she hugged Rory and briefly hugged Jason. She knew she could get away with that, since only Rory knew anything was going on there. Jason gave her a quick squeeze, noticed her tension, but blamed it on the situation. It was getting harder keeping their secret from her parents. And he was getting tired of making excuses. They were adults and shouldn't have to hide their feelings. Although, he had to admit, he hadn't told his parents either. He had planned to have a talk with Lorelai tonight about that very subject. Meanwhile, he enjoyed watching the two girls catching up on their news. He loved watching the two of them together. He was a little jealous but knew the way she felt about her daughter had nothing to do with what they might someday have together. Rory was delightful and a real credit to her mother. Richard and Emily came into the room; they hadn't ever noticed that Lorelai had been the last to arrive. They too, were just happy to see the girls. For some reason, dinner went extremely well. Rory was full of stories about school, and Lorelai had lots to tell about the new Inn. Things there were coming together quickly and it was really starting to look like what she had always imagined. Richard and Jason had some news too. They had to make a long business trip to California and were leaving the next day. . A business opportunity had come up quickly that needed immediate action. Emily was beside herself until Richard invited her along. Lorelai was somewhat relieved that she and Jason wouldn't be running into each other for a while. Since the two men often worked after hours at the house, it seemed he was always around. When she broke it off with him, it would be extremely awkward to see him so much. This would give them a natural break. When he got back, he would be used to being without her and she hoped she and Luke would be a couple by then.  
  
Rory left soon after dessert. She said goodbye to her grand parents in the house but Lorelai walked her out to her car. Lorelai hugged her and as she waved goodbye, Jason came up behind her and put his arms around her. Rory looked back and noticed a strained look on her mothers face. She'd have to ask her about that later. After Rory pulled out of the driveway, Jason pulled Lorelai close and tried to kiss her. Lorelai pulled away and told him they had to talk. He agreed, thinking she was also thinking it was time to go back into the house and tell her parents about them. She pulled him over beside his car and started talking............  
  
Jason was shell-shocked. That was the last thing he had expected to hear from her tonight. Break up. They had only just gotten together. He knew it was all new but he thought it was going very well. In fact, he had expected that this relationship was going to turn into a real commitment. They were from the same world, wanted the same things, the attraction was certainly there.  
For some reason, he thought about Luke.  
  
"So, Lorelai, does this have anything to do with another man? Someone we both know? Someone like...hmm .maybe.... Luke? If you're dumping me, I have the right to know why. The real reason."  
  
Lorelai looked into his eyes. " Nothing has happened with Luke.  
But I do think there is something there......something ........something I have to give a chance. I've been confused but things are becoming clearer. He's always been in my life......in Rory's life I just think I have to give it a chance." She rambled.  
  
Jason felt his temper rise. But instead of saying what he really wanted to, he started to get in his car. Maybe she would have a little fling with him, get him out of her system, and then she would be back. Normally, he would cut a woman out of his life quickly for saying something like this. But this was Lorelai. She was worth swallowing a little bit of pride. She had a bad track record with men. Maybe she just needed a little more time to see what he had to offer over Luke.  
  
"Jason, don't ..... "  
  
"Lorelai, I'm going to be gone for a while. Do what you have to do.....with the diner man.....or anyone else for that matter. When I get back, we'll talk again. Maybe by then, you have come to you r senses."  
  
Lorelai looked at him, anger growing. "Are you trying to tell me I don't know what I want?"  
  
Jason laughed, "He's been in your life for over ten years. Now he gets married and all of a sudden he's exactly what you need. Think about it."  
  
"It's not like that Jason. Luke is ......well.......I can't explain it. I don't have to either. I'm sorry I hurt you but it is definitely over. Have fun in California, with Richard and Emily. I don't think we really have to talk when you get back.  
We can be civil about this.......we'll have to be you are my father's partner."  
  
"Yes, that I am. See you in a couple of weeks, Lorelai." And with that, he got in his car and drove off into the night.  
  
Lorelai watched his car until it disappeared. She didn't think it would be easy, but she hadn't really expected it to go down like that. She walked to her car, happy that she wouldn't have to come back for a couple of weeks. She needed the time to talk to Rory, and time to be alone with Luke. Luke. She smiled when she thought about him. As she drove home, her smile grew, and a warm comforting feeling came over her. She had accomplished her goal and hopefully when Luke came to her, he would be free too.  
  
She unlocked her door, determined to keep busy while she waited for him. She changed into something a little more casual; a soft feminine outfit that made her look as sexy as she felt. She built a fire and checked the frig for beer. They had shared many beers over the years, in good times and bad. Right now, she just wanted to be alone with him and finally talk about their feelings. She didn't have long to wait. She had just sat down when there was a soft knock at the door. She opened the door and he just stood there........he slowly smiled.......and asked. "Are you the lonely spinster of Stars Hollow?'  
  
"That would be me. Come in. I've been hoping you'd come by. I've built a fire, I have some beer......and I just needed someone to share it with."  
  
Luke stepped in the door. She took his jacket and hung it up. He pulled her close, leaning his chin on the top of her head, he sighed and she murmured "Welcome, home."  
  
"Thanks." He put his hand under her chin and and looked into her eyes. " It's good to finally be here."  
  
Their lips met, sweetly and gently at first, quickly escalating .............  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
R&R if you want more. Otherwise, you can just imagine where it goes from here. Happy Holidays everyone. Hope you have a great New Year. Hope Luke and Lorelai do too!!! 


	10. CHAPTER TEN Euphoria

CHAPTER TEN  
  
Lorelai gently pulled away from Luke's embrace. Still in his arms, she looked up and smiled. "I need a minute to catch my breath. Who knew we could be like this. Do this to each other."  
  
Luke smiled, a little breathless himself. "I imagined it, many times. You and I, exactly like this."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
She shyly whispered, "A lady never tells."  
  
He laughed as she pushed him down on the sofa, plopped on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Luke, "You have. I know from a very good source that you have had a dream or two."  
  
"I only told you about one."  
  
"So, there have been more?"  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not telling."  
  
"I have my ways of getting it out of you."  
  
She quickly kissed him, and shifted until she was sitting beside him but his arms were still around her.  
  
"Seriously. How did it go tonight, with Nicole?"  
  
Luke's frowned, "It really went better than I had any right to expect. It was like she already knew. She started to object but then she just let it pass. I think she just couldn't fight it anymore."  
  
"Wow, I don't think I could have given up that easily."  
  
"Well, thankfully she's not like you."  
  
"Ha, ha."  
  
"So I signed the papers, she wished us well, and I was out of there."  
  
"What papers? You didn't sign away our first born, did you?"  
  
"Our first born....I like the sound of that." Surprised that had come out of her mouth. " The divorce papers. I guess the last hurdle is over, at least on my side. How did it go in Hartford with 'that guy'?"  
  
"Why do you always call him 'that guy'? His name is Jason."  
  
"I know. It just hurts to say it. I saw the two of you together. You were sickening."  
  
Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, nothing like a jealous man."  
  
Lorelai explained how weird it had been with Jason, repeating some of his comments. Luke asked her if maybe Jason was right. Lorelai looked at him and tried to get up off the sofa. He just pulled her closer. "Just checking. Some women just want what they can't have."  
  
"Well, that's not me. I just didn't know what I wanted until I lost it. Wouldn't admit it anyway. Sound familiar?"  
  
"Yeah, a little. I felt that way with Max. I was sure I had lost you. Didn't have the guts to fight for you when I had the chance."  
  
They both smiled and embraced, kissing until they were breathless again. Luke pulled away, "So now, that I seem to be free, and you seem to be the same, what do you think? Willing to take a chance with the diner man?"  
  
"Hey, I'm the town spinster. How many chances do you think I have left, mister?" She kissed him fully and with an open mouth, leaving no question of her answer. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt, rubbing his chest, entangling her fingers in his chest hair. Luke felt the temperature start to rise significantly in the room. As well as his anatomy, which was not lost on Lorelai.  
  
He reached under her shirt, noticing there was nothing underneath. He smiled as he cupped her breasts in his hands, feeling her erect nipples, teasing them with his fingers. His shirt completely, off now, she reached down to his belt. She unfastened it and pulled it out of the hoops, tossing it across the room Her fingers quickly moved to his zipper, pulled it down and reached into to the opening, taking him in her hand. He was pulling off her clothes, throwing them into a pile on the floor. When they had each other down to one last piece of cloth, he picked her up and took her upstairs. He slowly removed the last little piece of cloth that separated them and stood back and admired the view. Not to be shown up, she was enjoying her own little vision. Luke gently lowered her to the bed. His hands moving all over her body, his lips following suit. Lorelai moaned with pleasure, as he rolled on to her. His erection pressing against her stomach, making her want him all the more. She wanted him inside her, now.  
  
"Lorelai, I didn't expect this to happen. I don't have anything..."  
  
She motioned toward the nightstand, but as he reached for the drawer, she stopped his hand. He looked at her thinking maybe she had changed her mind about this whole situation. Maybe it was going too fast.  
  
"Do you want to stop? I know this is the last place I expected to be tonight. We got carried away...."  
  
"No, I don't want to stop. I think this is the right place for us to be right now. Fast? It's been like ten years now......."  
she shyly smiled. "I just don't want anything between us. I want you and me, naked, vulnerable, skin to skin. I want to feel you inside of me, your body, your wetness, nothing between us."  
  
"What if..."  
  
"Would it be so bad?"  
  
Luke whispered, "No. This is my first dream. That would be my second."  
  
Lorelai smiled and teased, "Well, it wouldn't happen tonight anyway. I'm on the pill. They're in the drawer also. But we could get rid of that last barrier.....just say the word and they're gone."  
  
Luke mouthed, "The word."  
  
Lorelai reached into the drawer, pulled out the package, and pitched it in the basket.  
  
Luke was amazed. She didn't give it a second thought. They were finally truly together, in this bed, with their bodies and their minds. Dreams were finally coming true for them. He kissed her deeply and pressed his tip against her opening. He parted her lips and entered her slowly, enjoying every second of this first penetration. She dug her fingers into his lower back, holding him deep within her. She wanted to enjoy this first time to the fullest. She finally moved her hands, signaling him that she was ready for more. Luke slowly pulled almost all the way out, teasing her lips with his tip and then thrusting deeply again. He continued this, driving her wild, until she could stand it no longer. She again dug her hands into him, signaling him that she could take no more. Luke thrust deep and hard, gaining momentum, finally losing control, and letting their natural body rhythms take over. Lorelai moaned softly in his ear, as he exploded within her, filling her with his seed, and taking over her mind and soul.  
They lie there for a few minutes, trying to regain their breath, enjoying what they had just shared. Luke tried to pull out, but Lorelai wouldn't let him. She kept her hands on his back, loving his weight on her, loving the nearness.....  
  
"I must be heavy."  
  
"You're perfect, don't leave." So he didn't. They gently kissed and caressed each other, feeling the special closeness that comes after such fulfillment. And soon, Lorelai felt Luke growing large again within her.  
  
"Quick recovery, I like that."  
  
Luke laughed, "I aim to please."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "So I see." This time was more intense. They looked into each other's eyes the whole time, their rhythm slow and his penetration steady and deep. It was like they were making vows with their eyes and their bodies. This time she let Luke roll off her, and she put her leg over his hip, spreading the wetness to his skin, bringing a special closeness. They held each other and soon feel into a very satisfying sleep.  
  
Lorelai woke up a couple hours later, to his gentle snoring. She felt his erection, and slowly mounted him this time. He opened his eyes, surprised by her domination. She engulfed him and started her own little dance. Giving him a little of his own medicine, teasing him until he rolled over her and took command again. This time was hard and fast, him checking to make sure she was enjoying it, and then taking her roughly. After they lay, exhausted and sated, and quickly fell back to sleep.  
  
The next time she woke up, light was coming through the window and she was alone in the bed. Sheets were twisted and the blanket was on floor and she was naked and cold. She could smell Luke's coffee and eggs, so she pulled on his shirt and went downstairs. He was standing at the stove dressed only in his pants, no shirt, no shoes, and gorgeous. She went up behind him, touching his back, running her hands around to his chest and down further. He turned, giving her a quick kiss, playfully removing her hands as he handed her a plate.  
  
"Guess the honeymoon is over." Lorelai pouted and took her plate to the table.  
  
"Don't give me that, Lorelai. I know how important food and coffee are to you. Anyway, we need fuel. We burned a lot of calories last night." He gave her a gentle, loving smile.  
  
She blushed a little, remembering all they had done. In the light of day, it seemed like a dream.  
  
They ate breakfast silently, shyly, both surprised how last night had happened. It seemed so natural for them to be together like that. They had made promises, both with words and their bodies. Promises they both had wanted for a long time.  
  
They took their dishes to the sink and he pulled her close. He loved the way she looked in his shirt. Found it sexier than anything else he had ever seen her in. And she loved him in her kitchen, bare chest, bare feet, looking so at home. He slid his hands under her shirt, claiming her body once again, touching and arousing her. He needed no help in that department, she noticed he was already there. He had quite an appetite, this one. He threw her over his shoulder and took her up to the shower. He slowly washed her hair, her face, her neck, working his way down to the best parts. She did the same, caressing his body, his erection, washing him gently, and teasing him with her touch. He gently pushed her against the shower wall, and took her gently at first and then faster and harder. The hot flowing water adding it's own special effects on their joined bodies. Afterwards, they toweled each other off, gently and sensually. Appetites finally sated, Luke reluctantly left for the diner.  
  
After Luke left, Lorelai smiled as she surveyed her house. Her clothes were still strewn everywhere, the bedroom looked like a hurricane had passed through, and she was as happy as she could ever remember.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I'm off for a cold shower. Hope you enjoyed Luke and Lorelei's first little encounter. 


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN A Date

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
As Luke busied himself around the diner, he couldn't hide his smile. Babette and Miss Patty had watched for the last half hour, speculating about what had caused his unusual demeanor. Miss Patty said she heard Luke had gone to New York for a couple days. In her usual way, she insinuated that maybe Nicole had put that smile on his face. The two women left, quickly spreading the word that Luke was acting strangely today. Luke, in his own little world, didn't notice that half the town soon came in to witness his newfound happiness. Even a brief appearance by Taylor, hadn't changed his attitude. Everyone knew something big was up with Luke.  
  
Lorelai quickly straightened her house, and put in a quick call to Rory. When Rory asked about the night before, Lorelai confessed that she had broken it off with Jason. She also added, that Luke and Nicole were finally going through with the divorce-for real this time. She told Rory that Luke had dropped in last night but conveniently left out the outcome of that meeting. She wasn't ready to share that information, nor did she want to tell Rory the details. She was still amazed and consumed with the magnitude of their love, wanting to keep it close just now. She thought about heading to the diner, but she wasn't sure how she would react seeing Luke there. All these new feelings, and remembering last night-it was a little overwhelming. So when the phone rang, she wasn't surprised that it was him. She was pleased that they were thinking about each other at the same time.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi, Luke. How's it going at the diner?"  
  
"It's good, busy. Seems like everyone in this whole crazy town has been in today."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's good right?"  
  
"Maybe, just seems strange. But everything about this town is strange. Why should today be any different. So, what have you been up to? Thinking about me?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of nice to have someone to think about. And I had to straighten up. Things were sort of everywhere."  
  
Luke smiled, thinking about their wild night. "Sorry about that."  
  
"I'm not. I loved every minute."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I hated to leave this morning."  
  
Lorelai changed the subject. "I talked to Rory."  
  
"You didn't tell her about last night..."  
  
"No. I told her you came over but I left out the 'good stuff'."  
  
Luke laughed again, "Yeah, about the 'good stuff'. That was kind of unexpected......you're not sorry,,,"  
  
Lorelai whispered back, "Never. It was wonderful, and a long time coming. I really do love you, you know."  
  
"Same here. Last night, well......"  
  
"I know."  
  
Luke liked that they both were on the same page, finally. "So, the reason I called besides the obvious....... Would you like to go to dinner tonight? I was thinking we could get dressed up and go somewhere nice. You know, a date, our first."  
  
"We sort of skipped that, didn't we? The dating part, getting to know each other."  
  
"God, Lorelai, I think we've been 'dating' for years. Just didn't realize it. That's why last night happened.........so quickly........we couldn't deny it any longer."  
  
"The proverbial 'train wreck'"  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
Lorelai laughed and thought the first date thing might be fun, going out in public with her new man. Lorelai agreed quickly and after they hung up, ran upstairs to start getting ready. She really wanted to look special for their first night out together.  
  
She was actually ready when the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Luke dressed in a dark suit holding a florist box filled with red roses. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked. He had seen her dressed up before but this was different. This time it was just for him and he loved it. He pulled her close and gently kissed her, smelling her perfume and feeling her warmth. She kissed him back, loving this new feeling of finally being truly loved. They held each other and shared small kisses between sentences.  
  
He told her about his day at the diner, about the endless parade of costumers, the looks, and the whispers. Lorelai laughed and added she thought she knew why.  
  
"How could you know? You weren't there. Smart move, by the way."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "I didn't have to be. You forget. I have my own private source right next door."  
  
"Yeah, she and Patty did spend a little gossip time there this morning. So what's the word?" Luke flashed to last night and their little talk about 'the word'.  
  
"Well, the word is, that you went to New York and something 'big' happened between you and Nicole. That she put such a smile on your face that it didn't go away all day. And, that not even Taylor could make it disappear."  
  
Luke looked at her to see if she was hurt by the rumor. But all she did was grin knowingly back. He felt a 'dirty' about to come out of her mouth, so he kissed it.  
  
"You don't mind that the whole town is talking about Nicole and me?"  
  
Lorelai, snuggled closer. "No, of course, not. I know who put that smile on your face. It's fun that they don't know. And it's fun to know that you were smiling all day......because of last night.....with me. Because.......I was too."  
  
He pulled her lips to his, kissed her deeply, but pushed her away before it got too hot. "That's no way to start a first date, Miss Gilmore." He gave her a quick squeeze and added, "But a perfect way to end one."  
  
Lorelai, played along. "I don't do things like that on a first date, Mr. Danes. I'm not that kind of girl."  
  
Luke laughed, and added, "We'll see about that....later. Right now, we have reservations to keep." They both knew exactly how this night was going to end. It just made the game more fun.  
  
He helped her into her coat, noticing the little black dress left little to the imagination. He loved it for him, but didn't want anyone else seeing that much of her. She was finally his, and he didn't want to share any part of her.  
  
"It's cold out. Are you sure you are going to be warm enough?"  
  
Lorelai smiled up at him, "You would prefer a turtleneck, maybe?"  
  
Luke didn't want to answer truthfully. "Maybe."  
  
Lorelai reached up and whispered in his ear. "Nothing underneath, either. But only you and I know that."  
  
"Lorelai, you tease. You shouldn't have said that. Now all night I'll be thinking about....."  
  
"Let's go Luke. Reservations, remember?"  
  
Lorelai kept her hand on his leg as they drove to Hartford. Luke tried to concentrate on the road but found it difficult She tried to get their destination out of him but he was determined to surprise her. Which he did. She was thrilled when he pulled up in front of the new hot spot in town. It was the last place she had expected him to take her. They had talked about it once in their conversations at the diner--before all this had happened-- while they were both seeing other people. She had encouraged him to take Nicole there but he had answered, 'never'. It was not his type of place. She was surprised he had remembered the little talk, and impressed with his extra effort to please her.  
  
They were quickly seated at a small, private table for two. The restaurant was dark, lit only by candles and small soft lights. The music was slow and romantic, inducing couples onto the dance floor. She loved the atmosphere and sat close to Luke the whole evening. She rested her hand on his leg and leaned over several times to whisper in his ear, or share a kiss. He couldn't believe his luck, their luck, actually. Finally, they had found their way to each other after all the years of flirting and teasing. He usually didn't like to show affection in public, but she brought out new things in him. Feelings he couldn't resist.  
  
After dinner he asked her to dance. Surprised, she accepted. He pulled her into his arms, smiling, and remarked, "I did grow up in Stars Hollow. No one escaped Miss Patty and her damn dance studio."  
  
Lorelai laughed at Luke's deep dark secret.  
  
It was getting late, and both Luke and Lorelai wanted to get back to her house. They both wanted to let the feelings that were started on the dance floor continue privately at home. All the way home, Lorelai snuggled close to Luke. It seemed to both of them like the drive would never end. Finally, they reached her house and were quickly inside and in each other's arms.  
  
"I could get use to this." Lorelai sighed, after she removed his tie, his shirt, and started unzipping his pants.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing." Luke replied as he unzipped her dress. Remembering her earlier admission, he let it slid to the floor and found she had told him the truth. He admired her womanly body as he ran his hands over her breasts and felt her soft skin.  
  
"Upstairs, Mr. Danes." She teased as she pulled him toward the bedroom. Once there, he quickly undressed and pulled her to him. He loved the feel of her in his arms, her soft curves meeting every part of his naked body. He had thought of this moment all day. Lorelai softly caressed his back as they kissed. Pushing him back on the bed, she straddled his body, taking him inside of her. Slowing driving him wild with her slow movements and her roving hands and tongue. He came much too quickly but she seemed satisfied and rolled off slowly into his arms. They held each other, whispering sweet words of love, until they were both ready to go again. This time Luke took his time and brought Lorelai to new heights, slowly and sensually. As he slowly pulled out, she felt the warmth of his body fluid spread on her stomach. She wished that something more would come of it but she knew it was too soon and just enjoyed the closeness they now shared. In all the years she had known Luke, she never imagined that they would someday give each other such pleasure. She lay in his arms happy and spent, full of love and warmth for this man. They fell asleep and didn't awake again until early morning. She knew he had to open the diner but she enticed him into making love once more and taking another steamy shower. He didn't care how late it made him. He couldn't say no, didn't want to.  
  
Luke left her at the door, with a deep kiss and a warm embrace, neither noticed prying eyes. Babette had gone out to her porch for the paper and saw Lorelai embracing a dark haired man dressed in a suit. She called Miss Patty and relayed what she had seen-- Jason sneaking out of Lorelai's house. Leaving no question that he had been there all night. Everyone suspected that they were sleeping together but this was the first tangible proof.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I need R&R. Anyone out there want more? It's almost the New Year and I need to start it out right. So let me know........ 


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE A Jealous Luke

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Luke had three distinct breakfast crowds in the morning. The six thirty group who staggered in wanting coffee quickly and a hearty breakfast. Than the commuter crowd, newspaper in hand, always wanting a light breakfast and coffee in a take out cup. And finally, the leisurely breakfast crowd, currently consisting of Kirk and Lulu, Taylor and the local minister, and Babette, sitting by the window obviously waiting for Miss Patty. When Patty finally walked in, Luke headed over to their table with coffee pot in hand. They quickly ordered so they could get on with their morning gabfest. They hadn't looked at him once since their quick 'good morning' so he felt safe that he was no longer the topic of their discussion. As he roamed around the tables, refilling coffee cups, he thought he heard them say something about Lorelai. He lingered a moment and heard a little more, something about Lorelai and Jason and an early morning kiss Babette had witnessed. Luke smiled, his first thought being that they were wrong once again......but on further thought, he hated that today the rumors would be about Lorelai and Jason. He hated that they had ever been together and he hated even more that other people were insinuating that they were still together in 'that way'. For the next hour, he stormed around the diner; broke a couple cups, sent silverware clanging to the floor and barked at Caesar. Taylor made some comment about the 'noise factor' and Luke was just about to light into him when Lorelai opened the door. She noticed his dark face immediately, and having seen Miss Patty and Babette by the window, she assumed it had something to do with them.  
  
"Hey, Luke. Coffee, pancakes, quick..........."  
  
Patty got up to leave, said good morning to Lorelai and pinched her check. Babette just gave her a wink and whispered something about 'getting lucky'. Lorelai watched them leave, sure that she and Luke were busted big time. But when she looked at Luke, he just motioned for her to follow him up to his apartment. He took two steps at a time, and by the time she caught up with him, he was red in the face and pacing.  
  
"OK, so what happened? A couple hours ago you were pretty happy...."  
  
"The gossip twins happened."  
  
"More Luke/Nicole talk? I told you not to let it bother you."  
  
"No, not this morning. Today it's Lorelai/Jason talk. Someone saw 'Jason' leaving your house very early this morning....after a long night of.......well, you know how they think."  
  
"Jason?" Lorelai was puzzled. "Oh, I get it. They saw us....didn't recognize you in a suit, kissing me....after a long night of........well, you know." She smiled, "They would be shocked if they knew half of it."  
  
"It's not funny Lorelai. They think you're with him, sleeping with him, doing the things we do........with him." Luke was beside himself just saying the words.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute there. I never did the things we do with him. He was just a little diversion, an appetizer while I was waiting for the main course." She went over to him. "What we do, that's special, just for us. You must know that."  
  
Luke had started to calm down. "Yeah, I guess. I just hate thinking about you and him....like that......."  
  
"Luke, I've been with people, you've been with people. We're not sixteen. We both have histories. Heck, you even married Nicole."  
  
Luke looked down at his shoes and then back up to her, "I did, didn't I?"  
  
"You sure did. And someday you're going to have to explain that to me."  
  
"Well, when I figure it out, you'll be the first to know." He sheepishly answered.  
  
"So, fight over?"  
  
Luke laughed, "It wasn't a fight, just a minor skirmish."  
  
Lorelai winked at him, "Darn, I was so hoping for make-up sex. It's the best, you know."  
  
"God, it if gets any better, I'll be a dead man." He pulled her close, happy that they had talked it all out. He kissed her firmly, letting his hand roam down her backside. She pulled slightly away, "You know what I want right now?"  
  
Luke, smiled, thinking he knew exactly what she wanted.  
  
"I want breakfast!" She laughed and sent him downstairs to cook while she combed her hair and pulled herself together. On the way out of his apartment, she checked the drawer next to his bed. She pulled out a small box and went looking for a small bag. She quickly threw the box in the bag and hid it behind her back as she went down to the diner.  
  
Luke watched her clean her plate and drink several cups of coffee before she declared that she was done. He shook his head in wonder as she started out the door. But she turned and came back, handing him the bag and told him to please throw it away. Luke was puzzled, so he looked in the bag. His face turned red, as he checked the diner to see if anyone was watching. Lorelai smiled and waved as he threw the bag away, the bag with his last box of condoms.  
  
"I'll be back about three for that little 'thing' we discussed, the make-up thing."  
  
Luke, recovered enough to say, "I'll be here. I think everything we need is upstairs. It might take a while to get it all together."  
  
Lorelai snickered, ""Yeah, well, I have the rest of the day to fool with it. It may take a couple of 'attempts' to get the results we want. But I'm sure it will be well worth the effort we put forth." She winked and was out the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Happy New Year everyone. Play safe!!! 


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN Old Parts

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
A little before five, Luke and Lorelai finally came up for air. They snuggled together in Luke's tiny bed, arms and legs entwined, both stroking each other gently with their fingers.  
  
"So, what do you think? Was it better or just the same old stuff?"  
  
Luke, smiled, "It's never the same old stuff with you. It's always an adventure in Never, Never Land.........no.......... more like a roller coaster ride in Fantasyland."  
  
"Good answer."  
  
"Luke....." Lorelai purred.  
  
"Let me guess......you're hungry?"  
  
"Ah, you know me so well."  
  
"Yeah, well, I know your one appetite has been satisfied--several times by my count. So that leads me to believe that you now need real food-or what you consider real food."  
  
Lorelai slowly got out of bed, pulling him out too. She put her arms around him and kissed him gently, grinding her naked body softly into his. "Please, kind sir. Food for this damsel."  
  
Luke knew he was being played, but in such a nice way. Would he ever be able to say no to her? "Of, course. I'm always willing to help a damsel in distress."  
  
"Any damsel?" Lorelai pushed him gently away and pulled on his flannel shirt.  
  
"Depends on the need actually." Luke answered, pulling his sweat pants on.  
  
Lorelai laughed, "That explains a lot."  
  
Luke opened the frig and grabbed two beers, handing her one.  
  
"It's kind of late for this. You've already had your way with me."  
  
"Yep, I remember. My way, your way, and a few that aren't even in the book yet."  
  
"You have a book? Dirty!"  
  
"So what will it be? I have a couple of steaks, and stuff for salad. It would be quick and easy."  
  
"Hey, don't call me that. I may be easy but I've never been quick."  
  
"Yeah, I sort of noticed that. High maintenance all the way." He winked at her and smiled.  
  
She smiled back, "Want some help?"  
  
"I don't think so. From what I've seen in the past, the kitchen is not your best room."  
  
"And, you have a problem with that?"  
  
Luke chuckled, "Not any more."  
  
Downstairs in the diner, people asked about Luke. Most of them assumed that he had taken a quick trip to New York. He had been doing that a lot lately. But only Caesar knew the truth. Luke hadn't told him but it didn't take a rocket scientist to add up this equation. There hadn't been a call from Nicole in days. The times Luke had been late in the mornings, he hadn't come from his apartment. But he also, hadn't driven in from New York. And these days, whenever Lorelai left, Luke was always in a good mood. He use to storm around in frustration after her visits. Caesar was happy for his employer. He and the rest of the town had been waiting for this for years. Them being able to keep their secret, was the biggest surprise. He knew if he had figured it out, that Babette and Miss Patty would be close behind. But for now, he was more than happy to work a few extra hours and keep his smiling mouth shut.  
  
After dinner, Luke and Lorelai cuddled on the sofa and watched TV. They went to bed early, finding each other much more entertaining than anything on the screen. They talked into the night about their relationship, and all the false rumors floating around town. Tried to figure out a way to ease their new relationship into the Stars Hollow mainstream: concluded that it was not going to be easy, but knew somehow it had to be done. They wanted to go public soon. It was getting harder to keep their little secret. But most of all, they didn't want to. They both wanted to be open with their affection for each other. The sooner they got it out in the open, the sooner the prying eyes and gossip would stop.  
  
Luke got up early to open the diner, and Lorelai slipped out quietly to go home. She was meeting Rory for a late breakfast. She was finally going to share her news about Luke and hoped that Rory would be as happy as they were. As she reached her porch, she saw Babette watching her.  
  
"Good morning, sugar. Don't remember ever seeing you out this early. Big night?"  
  
"I went to bed early so I woke up early. I was bored so I thought I'd go for a little walk. Big mistake, by the way. I'll never do that again."  
  
Lorelai hurried into her house thinking she had fooled her, but Babette knew better. She had noticed that Lorelai hadn't been home all night. Her car was there so that led to one conclusion. Lorelai had a local guy. There weren't too many of those so Babette set out to figure this one out.  
She always loved a good mystery.  
  
Lorelai quickly changed and was on her way to Yale. She couldn't wait to see Rory. She needed to see her best friend. Rory opened her door to a very happy mother. They shared a quick hug and were out the door. With huge plates of food before them, they tried to catch up on each other's news. Rory had tales of the roommates, and a couple sad stories of lousy dates. She wasn't so sure that the college life was what it was cracked up to be. Lorelai assured her that things would get better in their own time. Rory couldn't help but pick up on her mother's attitude. Something was different, something important had happened, something.........a man.......maybe Luke?  
  
"Hey, best friend, I've got something important to share."  
  
Rory smiled sweetly. "Wouldn't be that you have a new man in you life, would it?"  
  
"What would make you think such a thing?"  
  
"Oh, maybe, the smile that hasn't left your face since you got here."  
  
"I'm just happy to see you!"  
  
"Mom, I told you Grandma is coming home tomorrow and all you said was 'that's nice'."  
  
"What......they're coming home tomorrow? How do you know?"  
  
"Well, this morning Grandma called. Seems she had been trying to get you all day yesterday and again this morning but no one would pick up. Which leads me to believe that someone didn't come home last night......"  
  
"Or someone just got Caller ID."  
  
"Nice try, but no cigar."  
  
"Well, OK, there is a guy. A very nice guy.......I think you'll approve."  
  
"So, do I already know this guy, the very nice one?"  
  
"Yeah, you do. Good coffee, good food, grumpy man-well, not so much anymore." Lorelai smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I think that calls for a DIRTY for some reason."  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
The girls started laughing.  
  
"Well, all I can say is -- it's about time. You two have been doing the mating dance for years.'  
  
"Luke doesn't dance. Well, actually he does....and very well."  
  
"You got Luke out dancing?"  
  
"First date."  
  
"And how many have there been? Should I be giving you the safe sex talk, young lady?"  
  
"It's much too late for that."  
  
"Mom.........you and Luke............too much information." But she smiled.  
  
"There's more that you probably don't want to hear. We sort of are, uh, not being very 'careful' if you know what I mean. No raincoat in the storm."  
  
"MOM!. I get the picture. What if you get......"  
  
"We think it would be great."  
  
"Grandma would have a cow."  
  
"It might be worth it, just to see that."  
  
"Mom, seriously. Luke is still married and you were just with Jason not so long ago. What's the rush?"  
  
"The divorce papers have been signed and filed with the court. Jason has been dealt with.....I told you that. I'm sure he's already moved on. And I'm not getting any younger you know. I'm thirty plus and Luke is more like thirty plus, plus. We're getting old--old parts, rusty mechanisms. Who knows how long it might take."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't have a whole lot of experience with all of this. but I would say frequency might have something to do with the success rate. And I bet for two old people, with old parts and rusty mechanisms......... well let's just say.............I bet you're getting it on like teenagers."  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory decided to let it pass. The thought of her mother and Luke being together was amazing to her, in the best possible way. But a baby, that was tough to visualize.  
  
The girls finished breakfast and Lorelai dropped Rory off at her dorm before she headed back to Stars Hollow. But she did think about Rory's words while she was driving. Maybe she'd talk it over with Luke later. But right now, she was anxious to tell Sookie her good news. She knew she was going to get another 'it's about time' speech. But that was OK. It really was about time. They had been dancing around their feelings for years. Now the dance had moved somewhere new and she smiled broadly just thinking about it..........looking forward to going home to Luke. That sounded so good-home to Luke.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I need R&R. If you're bored, I'll stop. Almost time for the next round of new episodes. Spoilers are great if you're into them. Going to be an interesting New Year in Stars Hollow!! 


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN Jason

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Lorelai parked her car at the Inn and as she walked to the door heard a few cat whistles from the construction workers. She waved her appreciation and entered the front door in a very good mood. She started across what would soon be the lobby when she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Jason walking toward her. He gave her a quick hug and tried to kiss her but she turned her head.  
  
"Guess you didn't miss me?"  
  
"What was your first clue?" She remarked, coolly. " I thought we ended all of this weeks ago."  
  
"Well, you did. But I was hoping that after you gave it some thought.....well, you would give 'us' another chance After you got a chance to 'play' a little bit with your old friend Luke. Have a little thing.....a last fling. I thought you would have come to your senses by now."  
  
"I think I came to my senses the minute I said goodbye to you. Luke and me, well, it's none of your business. But it certainly isn't what you are thinking. And you certainly don't have to be so rude." She took a breath. "Look, we had a good time, enjoyed a little something. We were briefly attracted to each other, a very old itch that needed to be scratched. But......well, I need more. And I think I've found it. Sorry. I didn't mean to string you along. I just didn't realize.........." She didn't know if he was mad or just surprised.  
" So, I guess goodbye is the only thing left. Goodbye, Jason."  
  
Lorelai turned and headed toward the kitchen, almost knocking Sookie down as she pushed through the door.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai. Jason was just here looking for you."  
  
"Yeah, I just ran into him."  
  
"Must have been good seeing him again." Sookie looked at her face. "Or maybe not."  
  
"Yeah, not so good. I told you before that we had broken up."  
  
"Yes, you did. But I thought, maybe, after his little absence, well, you know-it might make your heart 'grow fonder'."  
  
"Well. it did, but not about Jason. That's what I came here to tell you. About my heart and all......"  
  
"So spill. New guy? What's he do? Is he cute......a good kisser, good at anything else?"  
  
A smile slowly came over Lorelai's face, "Well, he is a very good kisser, a pretty good dancer, good in the kitchen but that's not the room where he does his best work."  
  
Sookie laughed, "Well, tell me more. About the room he's the best in. This old married woman would love to hear the sordid details."  
  
"Don't you even care who it is?"  
  
"Yeah, well, anyone that can put that smile on your face....he's OK in my book."  
  
"Sookie, it's Luke."  
  
Sookie sat down in a heap, her first comment. "I knew it. I knew if you ever gave it a chance.....if you ever really opened your eyes.....looked into your heart."  
  
"OK, enough. Another I told you so, will do just fine."  
  
"Another I told you so?  
  
"Yeah, the first one was Rory. Cute little thing-- with a very smart mouth."  
  
"Ah.... So you told her. I bet she was thrilled."  
  
"Yeah, I think she was." Lorelai, smiled, as she thought of the three of them becoming a family. It was the first time she had really put it all together. A family......  
  
Sookie sat up. "Whoa........wait a minute.......back up a few steps......... you got Luke to dance?" She laughed hysterically. " Wait until I tell Jackson."  
  
Jason had purposely gone to the door to listen to their conversation. When he had heard enough, he got in his car and drove away.  
  
Luke had been kept busy but also entertained by the crazy town characters all day -- the best ones being Babette and Miss Patty. He had heard Lorelai's name mentioned and something about her not coming home last night. He was always surprised how seriously they took their gossip. This time it was driving them crazy that something was going on that they couldn't figure out. He hadn't heard his name or Nicole's even once. It was all on Lorelai now. It almost made him want to play the game a bit longer. But he knew when Lorelai came back, that the two major players would have been told. And then they could figure out some way to let it slip out. Slip out that they were together, finally. He was smiling, thinking about Lorelai, when Jason walked in. He really did not like this guy. Liked him even less at this moment, but felt a little sorry for him too. He'd been on the other side---the cold side--- the one without Lorelai.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"I think you've already done enough. I just came in to take another look.......but I still don't get it. What she sees in you .....what she's giving up with me."  
  
"Look, Jason, I don't think we need to talk about his here or anywhere else really. What's done is done. Give it up Life happens. Who knows how or why."  
  
"Thanks for the advice. Save it for someone who cares. Tell Lorelai I said goodbye and good luck. I think she's going to need it." Luke watched him leave, hoping that was the last they would see of him. When he turned around he noticed that the gossip twins had heard every word, and that they were looking at him with very satisfied grins. The mystery had been solved. Luke thought let the games begin.  
  
When the phone rang, he grabbed it quickly, glad to have a reason to avoid talking to the two women.  
  
"Luke's"  
  
"Hey, handsome. How's your day going? Miss me?"  
  
"It was great until about five minutes ago. And yes to that second question."  
  
"Good. That's want I wanted to hear. My day was great too. Mission accomplished on both fronts, all parties very happy and satisfied. The parents are coming home tomorrow but we knew that wouldn't last forever. So what happened five minutes ago?"  
  
Luke answered with just one word, "Jason."  
  
"He actually came there?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow, that takes a pair."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was here at the Inn when I got here."  
  
"He didn't give you a hard time, did he? Because if he did, I ....."  
  
"No, Mr. Macho Man. We talked, he left, period."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Was it awful, Luke?"  
  
"No, but the timing was bad. Babette and Patty heard every word. So be prepared for anything. I think the wedding was yesterday."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Well, I guess we don't have to worry about how to get the word out now."  
  
"Yeah, I bet your parents already know and they're in California."  
  
"Oh, man, my parents. We sort of forgot about them."  
  
"Well, we will have to figure it out later. Right now, I have two very interested women watching me."  
  
"Tell them that you 're taken."  
  
"I think your friend Jason already took care of that."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Wasn't your fault. How about I meet you at your house as soon as I can get away?"  
  
"Sounds good. That ought to keep them talking......a little mid afternoon tryst."  
  
"Ummm.. Guess if they're going to talk anyway, we might as well make it true."  
  
"My man, so romantic!"  
  
"I try."  
  
"Hurry. I'll be upstairs, waiting, in the big lonely bed, cold and naked."  
  
"Enough, Lorelai. See ya soon."  
  
"Bye, babe. I love you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Wait...... Are they still looking?"  
  
"Yeah, and listening."  
  
"Say something dirty."  
  
"No way, Lorelai."  
  
"Ok, but you are thinking that way, right?"  
  
"Oh, yes. It would make even you blush."  
  
"Bye, Luke. And hurry."  
  
Luke hung up the phone and quickly walked out the back door, leaving the two women surprised but no longer curious.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please R &R I'm hoping you're reading. 


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN A Bath, A Chair, ...

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Luke let him self into Lorelai's house, making sure to lock the door behind him. He nearly tripped over her shoes as he went to hang up his coat. He noticed her green Irish Girl tee shirt lying on the bottom step and then her jeans nearly at the top. He followed along, finding her green lace bra outside the bedroom door and a small green scrap of lace outside the bathroom. He put her lacey bikinis on his finger and swinging them he opened the bathroom door. "Nice trail. You never told me you were a Girl Scout......." He found Lorelai in the tub submersed in bubbles, candles glowing all around and soft music playing in the background.  
  
"What took you so long?" she cooed.  
  
Without breaking eye contact, Luke unbuttoned his shirt, unzipped his jeans and let them fall to the floor. He slid into the tub behind her, pulling her body against his.  
  
"You DID miss me." She murmured smiling.  
  
He cupped his hands around her breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingers, as he kissed the back of her neck gently. She finally turned her head so that their lips could meet fully. They kissed as Luke ran his hands along the curves of her body. He gently parted her legs and massaged her mound, sliding first one finger than two into her opening. She ran her hands along his body, exploring his anatomy, stroking him gently. When they were sufficiently aroused, she slowly stepped out of the tub, and wrapped a huge towel around her body. She held it open and invited him to join her. He stepped into her arms and she wrapped the towel around him. They dried each other's backs and then Luke took the towel. He gently dried her breasts and worked his way down. Lorelai took the towel from him and did the same, gently drying between his legs and up his shaft.  
She dropped the towel and led him into the bedroom but when he started toward the bed she shook her head 'no' and pointed to the chair. Luke smiled, remembering a scene they had recently watched in a movie. He knew exactly where this was going. He sat down and Lorelai gently lowered herself on him, letting him fill her fully. She put her arms around his neck, and softly started to move on him. Looking into his eyes, she saw pure pleasure. They closed their eyes as their passion grew and soon they were totally lost in each other. Afterwards, as they caught their breath, Luke whispered, "You remembered."  
  
"Yeah, you said it was the most sensual thing you had ever seen a woman do in a movie. I thought you might like experiencing it first hand."  
  
"You were right. Much better than watching."  
  
"Richard Gere and Debra Winger have nothing on us."  
  
Lorelai slowly pulled away from him and led him to the bed. They snuggled close and started to talk.  
  
"So, Rory was OK with this?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure about this part, but she seemed OK with the rest of it. I'm sure she doesn't want to think of her mother and good old Luke having a sexual side. She does have concerns about the other part......you know."  
  
Luke smiled, a little embarrassed about Rory knowing all of it. " What did she say?"  
  
"She just wanted us to think about the whole picture. Not just the romantic, idealistic part, but all of the consequences and other peoples' reactions."  
  
"So are you having second thoughts, now?"  
  
Lorelai softly laughed, "Yeah, second, third and fourth thoughts. Babies have a way of changing your life. The keep you up at night, demand attention, and exhaust you. And then they turn into teenagers who keep you up at night, demand everything and make you question your sanity."  
  
"I remember that part."  
  
"But they make your life complete and help keep you young and well......... I can only imagine this. But I think sharing that with your life partner must be the best experience in the world. I did it alone and it was wonderful. And she turned out so well.....I can't wait to do it again. With you."  
  
"She turned out so well because you're a great mother. I hope we'll be great parents together. I hope we get the chance." It was an intense, intimate moment.  
  
Lorelai broke the serious mood, "Well, it won't be for lack of trying."  
  
Luke laughed, and asked about Sookie's reaction.  
  
"She just wanted all the down and dirty stuff!"  
  
"Which, of course, you didn't share."  
  
"Not all anyway." Lorelai, laughed. "I didn't want to make her jealous."  
  
"So, do you think it's all over town by now?"  
  
Lorelai assured him it definitely was. They talked for a while, holding each other close.  
  
"Hey, Luke."  
  
"Don't say it. I already know. You're hungry."  
  
"Well, it is almost dark. Must be late. I think I forgot about lunch."  
  
"Hard to believe you would ever forget a meal."  
  
"I think I got sort of distracted......baths, chairs, beds."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Nice distraction though." Luke got out of bed and pulled on his jeans. Lorelai slowly followed, pulling on a silky nightie. Luke gave her a long glance. It hardly covered her breasts, but nicely hugged her hips and showed off her long legs. They put their arms around each other's waists and headed down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Lorelai, this refrigerator is pathetic. Two beers, leftover Chinese, and a can of whipped cream."  
  
"Oh, I forgot about that. We could have used that when we......"  
  
"Never mind. Guess we could go to the diner."  
  
"Or call and have something delivered. There's a list by the phone."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Lorelai looked at Luke. "I'm not going." as she looked down at her skimpy attire. " At least, you have pants on."  
  
"But it's your house."  
  
"OK. I'll just be opening the door now. Dressed in this little nightie. That ought to really quell the gossip." She started toward the door but he stepped in front of her. Opening the door, he found no one there, but someone had left a huge basket. He picked it up and brought it into the house. He pulled off the attached note ~ ~  
  
Lorelai and Luke,  
  
We're so happy for the two of you. It's been a long time coming. But man cannot live on love alone. Well, man maybe, but Lorelai, never. So enjoy!  
  
Much love,  
  
Sookie and Jackson  
  
P.S. Then go back to what you were doing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah, that 's so sweet." Lorelai started pulling out the contents. There was a huge bottle of wine with two lovely etched wine glasses, several small sandwiches full of roast beef and chicken, a container of salad, and several huge strawberries covered in chocolate. There were even some pastries for breakfast. And last but not least, a huge can of whip cream with a big red bow and a tag that said For Later.  
  
"We've certainly got thoughtful friends."  
  
"Friends that know you entirely too well." Luke remarked as he went into the living room to build a fire for their romantic meal.  
  
Lorelai soon followed with plates full of food and the bottle of wine. Luke popped the cork and filled their new glasses. He handed a glass to Lorelai and quietly spoke.  
  
"I hope this is the first of many romantic meals we share here. I also hope that someday, when the time is right, that you will consider making an honest man of me. That you will consent to spend the rest of your life sharing bubble baths and baring the brunt of town gossip with me. That you will always leave trails for me to follow and surprise me at the most unexpected times. And I hope that I will always make you as happy as you have made me."  
  
"Ah, that's nice. When the time is right, Luke, I promise."  
  
"I know it won't always be easy, Lorelai. But I think we can have a good life -- you, me and Rory, and maybe......."  
  
"Yeah, maybe......."  
  
They clinked their glasses, sipped the wine, and sealed it with a kiss.  
  
They shared Sookie's wonderful meal and finished the bottle of wine. They fed each other the strawberries, and kissed the chocolate off each other's lips. And with whipped cream in tow, they headed back upstairs to finish their perfect evening.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please R&R I'm a feed back junkie. Thanks for all your encouragement. It's greatly appreciated!! 


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN A Whispered Promise

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
Luke slowly slipped out of bed and kissed Lorelai softly on the forehead, trying not to wake her. She murmured something he didn't understand and pulled the blanket tightly around her naked body. He gave her one last glance and headed out the door. It was almost five and he had to open the diner. On his way out, he surveyed the living room, and smiled as he remembered the night before. A perfect night of love before the huge storm broke in Stars Hollow. And this time he and Lorelai would be in the center. At least, they were in this together. They had talked last night and had decided to deal with it one day at a time. Luke was prepared for the worst, so maybe the reality wouldn't seem so bad.  
  
He was busy all morning, and surprisingly, it had been very quiet. Babette and Miss Party had come in but other than a couple of looks and some quiet whispers, they had pretty much ignored him. Taylor had come in full of himself as usual. But Luke let it go, saving his energy for what he was sure would come later. But it never did. Lorelai strolled in about ten thirty, noticing the diner was pretty deserted.  
  
"Did you make everyone leave? That's not good for business you know." She kissed him lightly, and smiled sweetly as she grabbed a mug and held it out to him.  
  
Luke filled her cup, and leaned over the counter, and kissed her soundly, slipping her a little tongue.  
  
"Whoa, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? He doesn't approve of public displays and would certainly never be a part of one."  
  
"Very funny. Just wanted to show you that the boyfriend is happy to see you. And very appreciative of the way he was treated last night."  
  
"Ummm Last night, I vaguely remember....was that you?"  
  
"That was me...and you....and nirvana all wrapped up in one."  
  
"There was a band there? You'd think I'd remember that." She loved to tease him.  
  
"Never mind. So what can I get for you, miss?"  
  
"Well, kind sir, since I seem to have slept with you and a whole band last night, I think I must have a little of everything. And fast, before I wilt from hunger."  
  
"Not likely that will happen any time soon." Luke turned to give Caesar her order.  
  
"So how's it been this morning? Seems pretty quiet now. Everyone must have been in early to see if 'the smile' was there again."  
  
"Well, the smile was there. But nobody seemed to notice or care. Just wanted coffee and breakfast."  
  
"I can't believe that Babette and Patty haven't been in, ready to gloat."  
  
"Oh, they were here. Didn't say a word."  
  
"Wow. That's strange. I thought the whole town would be buzzing by now."  
  
"Well, it isn't. And as much as I hate to admit it, I almost wish it were There's a sort of 'Twilight Zone' feeling going on here and I don't like it. Crazy town."  
  
"I wonder what is going on? You don't suppose, for once in their lives, that those two have actually not spread the word?"  
  
"Our luck. The one time when it really would have worked to out advantage, they clam up."  
  
"Ah, take it easy. The 'stuff' will hit the fan soon enough and you can rant and rave all you want then. Meanwhile, kiss me again, handsome. Make me some promises that you intend to keep later. Actually, there's no one here and an empty apartment upstairs."  
  
Luke handed her a plate of food and said, "Enjoy."  
  
"Party pooper." She pouted but quickly dug in.  
  
"I thought you were starving."  
  
"I am, but there are other ' hungers', you know."  
  
Luke teased, "So I've heard, pretty often lately."  
  
"Is that a complaint? Because if it is, there are other places I could go you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Luke..."  
  
"Sorry. Maybe we should take advantage of this slow time to ' talk', upstairs." He winked at her.  
  
"Talk. I like the 'talk'." Lorelai smiled coyly up at him. She put her fork down beside her clean plate and whispered, "Time for dessert." Luke laughed but willingly followed her upstairs.  
  
As soon as he locked the door, he pulled her into his arms. He worked his hands under her shirt, unfastening her bra like an expert. He caressed her breasts gently, then let his hand slide down to her waist and unsnapped her jeans. She smiled as he unzipped her pants and she quickly kicked them away from her body as he pulled off her tee shirt and bra. She unbuttoned his shirt, and unzipped his jeans in what seemed like one swift movement. He lowered her unto his bed, removing her bikinis with his teeth. He planted tiny, wet kisses up her thigh, slowly spread her legs, so that his tongue could tease her lips. She moaned with pleasure. He slowly worked his kisses up her stomach, tickling her as he moved upwards. When he finally reached her breasts he wetly licked them and gently sucked her erect nipples. Her hand reached down to his erection, grasping it firmly and slowly stroking it. Not bringing him to the brink, but teasing him none the less. When they both could stand this little teasing any longer, Luke plunged deeply into her. Making her catch her breath and moan even louder. He thrust slowly and deeply, bringing her to new heights. But he stopped before she got her pay off. Teasing her mercilessly, he continued this pattern. When she could truly take it no longer, she dug her fingers into his back and brought her body up to his. Giving him no choice but to finally fulfill her. They both erupted at the same time, and let their bodies finish the act. Breathless and sweaty, they clung to each other, and soon headed into the shower, slowly washing away all evidence of the afternoon.  
  
Afterwards, they snuggled close, and planned the rest of their day. Luke thought a second date was in order. He thought they should invite Sookie and Jackson along to thank them for the basket. Lorelai agreed and promised to ask her as soon as she got to the Inn. She reluctantly pulled her clothes back on and walked downstairs with him. The diner was full with the lunch crowd, but no one gave then a second look.  
  
Lorelai softly hummed the 'Twilight Zone' theme and Luke laughed as he watched her leave.  
  
And that's how the day continued, no one said a word to Luke at the diner or to Lorelai at the Inn. Except Sookie, of course, who jumped on the invitation immediately. She couldn't wait to have a fun night out with Stars Hollow's newest love match. She couldn't wait to have a night out period. The girls were busy all day and were happy to finally get out of there to get ready for their big night.  
  
Luke picked Lorelai up a little before six. He admired her little black dress and showed his approval of the way she filled it. She shoved him out the door before he could 'admire' her any longer. The two couples were soon on their way, glad to get away from the odd little place they called home. As they drove, the main topic of conversation was about the lack of the good old gossip mill in Stars Hollow. Sookie couldn't explain it either. She knew everyone in town knew the secret. They just weren't talking about it, at least not around the four of them.  
  
Luke had made reservations at a nice little place along the river. He had heard it was quiet and romantic, the perfect place for the two couples to enjoy a quiet night. They were seated at a table in a quiet corner and soon served their drinks. Luke and Lorelai thanked the couple again for the basket, sharing the dilemma of the night before. Lorelai gave a little extra thank you to Sookie for the whipped cream. She shared that it had come in handy for their little 'extra' dessert last night. Sookie giggled, and Luke turned about four shades of red. He welcomed the arrival of the salads and the stop to that conversation. Lorelai kept her hand on his leg most of the evening, letting it wander a bit. He grabbed it a couple of times but most of the time he enjoyed the little intimacy. They had coffee after dinner, and Luke felt her squeeze his leg. He looked at her and she motioned for him to look at the dance floor. He looked over to see Nicole dancing with a very handsome man.  
  
About the same time, Jackson said, "Hey, Luke, isn't that your wife, Nicole?"  
  
Sookie kicked Jackson under the table but it was too late. Nicole had heard her name and was trying to find the source. It didn't take long for her to notice their table. She brought her date over and quick introductions were made, Nicole neglecting to identify Luke as her husband.  
  
"Boy, that was weird." Lorelai whispered as the couple went back to the dance floor. "She acted like you were just a casual friend."  
  
"It beats the alternative -- 'I'd like you to meet my husband and his girlfriend'. So it's fine with me. I'm glad she's over it and dating again. Takes the pressure off me being the bad guy." Luke stood up and pulled Lorelai on the dance floor. Sookie and Jackson watched the pair and smiled. They had to see it to believe it. Luke really could dance and he looked like he was actually enjoying it.  
  
Luke held her tightly as they danced. He was strangely quiet. "All you all right, Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just a little strange."  
  
"Strange....how?..........jealous strange?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. I liked Nicole a lot. We had some great times. But I never really loved her, not like a man should feel about his wife.. This situation is strange. She's here with him, and I'm with you. She's still my wife. Wouldn't you feel weird if Jason was over there dancing with some woman?"  
  
"I don' t think so. We just dated a little....."  
  
"You slept with him. There must have been something there."  
  
"You married her. There must have been something there, too."  
  
"I married her because the woman I was really hung up on told me to go and have fun with another woman. Killing my last hope."  
  
"I watched you and her together for months. You brought her to my Inn and did God knows what with her." The conversation was starting to get heated.  
  
"You invited us."  
  
"You could have said no."  
  
"I did."  
  
"But you came anyway. I saw you on the bed, her in her robe -her hand on your leg. You couldn't wait for me to leave."  
  
"And when you left, nothing happened. All I could think of was you."  
  
"Yeah..... well...... really?"  
  
"You're always first with me. You always have been."  
  
"After Rachel."  
  
"No, not even after Rachel. Rachel figured that out pretty fast. She left because she felt she had been replaced."  
  
"I didn't know. You never told me."  
  
"You had Max."  
  
"I guess I did. But we all know how that turned out."  
  
Luke smiled down at her, "Fairly well, I think."  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right." She nuzzled his neck and whispered something in his ear. When the song ended, he pulled her off the dance floor and soon the four were on there way home. Lorelai casually rested her hand on his leg, letting it move ever so gently across his crotch. He slapped it away several times and she whispered "kill joy". After they dropped Sookie and Jackson off, Luke teased her about her jealousy.  
  
"You know, I think that fight thing was going pretty well. I thought for sure I'd be sleeping alone tonight, in my little bed above the diner."  
  
"Believe me, that was my thought exactly. Until you turned the tables on me......"  
  
"And that little thing you whispered in my ear.....you're really going to do that?"  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Oh, yeah. As soon as we get home."  
  
"Well, look at this. Here we are, the Gilmore estate."  
  
Lorelai and Luke were both laughing as they entered her house. Tonight her clothing trail was matched by his. Naked and aroused, they fell into bed and devoured each other hungrily -- Lorelai keeping her whispered promise -- Luke loving it, both times. Luke sighed with exhaustion and teased that she would be the death of him. Before they fell asleep, they both agreed that make up sex was definitely the best.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
More descriptive sex, huh? Well, I don't want to offend anyone. And as for Lorelai's promise to Luke. Well, that's for you to imagine. What would Luke like Lorelai to do to him???? 


	17. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN A Surprise Guest

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Luke dragged himself into the diner the next morning, feeling like he had been hit by a semi -- a semi named Lorelai. Caesar took one look and sent him upstairs to get some sleep. Luke was so grateful that he offered him a raise. Caesar laughed and told Luke they could talk about it later.  
  
"Hey Luke, you know, you're a little old for this, burning the candle at both ends. Nicole was one thing, but Lorelai. You better slow down. Younger women can kill.......it's a nice way to go but....."  
  
"Thanks for the advice. But it's Lorelai. I need her like I need oxygen to breathe."  
  
"Well, right now I think you need some sleep." Caesar pushed him toward the stairway. "Night, boss. Don't worry about a thing."  
  
Luke walked up the stairs, and fell into his bed fully dressed. A little after eleven he awoke feeling human again. He quickly showered and went down to help Caesar. They were both kept busy with the lunch crowd, but when all was quiet again, Luke sent Caesar home for the rest of the day.  
  
Luke was reading the paper when the bell on the door rang. He was surprised when he looked up.  
  
"Hey, Luke."  
  
"Hi, Nicole."  
  
"You look good."  
  
"You do too."  
  
Nicole smiled, "So you and Lorelai......last night.......looked pretty cozy. Guess you two finally got it together."  
  
"Yeah, finally."  
  
"That's good. You look happy."  
  
"I am." Luke couldn't think of any way to make his answers longer. "You looked like you were having a good time."  
  
"Yeah, second date with T.R., a new guy at my firm."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I just came in to explain about last night."  
  
"You don't have to..........running into each other.........it was a little strange."  
  
"For sure, unexpected and awkward."  
  
Luke asked her sincerely, "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I've taken these last weeks to think it through. You were right. It's time to let the divorce go through. The marriage never should have happened."  
  
"I'm truly sorry."  
  
"Ah, Luke it wasn't all your fault. It was me too. We should have taken more time. If we had, we would have saved each other a lot of pain." She continued, "I explained it all to T.R. last night, and he was very understanding. We both agreed to take it slow, see what happens. "  
  
"That's good."  
  
"And you and Lorelai?"  
  
"Nothing's ever slow with Lorelai. We had buried our feelings for so long. Once they came out is was like an explosion."  
  
"Two passionate people, different but very much the same."  
  
"Should be interesting." Luke quietly laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better go. I just wanted to stop in and clear the air with you. Say goodbye. I pulled some strings to speed up the divorce. The whole thing should be over soon."  
  
"Thanks, Nicole. I appreciate it. We both need to get on with our lives."  
  
Nicole walked behind the counter and gave Luke a hug, holding him an extra minute. She knew she still loved him but he didn't have to know that. They said a final goodbye and then she left. She never looked back.  
  
Luke watched her leave. He was sad but relieved that this last meeting had gone so well. He didn't notice that Lorelai had witnessed the last little exchange. Not knowing what to think, she had quickly walked away from the diner window, with tears in her eyes.  
  
By the time she got to the Inn, the tears were falling full force. Her mind was reeling with all kinds of scenarios -- was he having second thoughts, was he going to give Nicole another chance, did seeing her last night change everything? Sookie didn't know what had happened. She just knew her friend needed a shoulder to cry on, and she had a very willing one. Lorelai cried on Sookie's shoulder until it was thoroughly wet. Then she pulled herself together and thanked her friend for being there and not asking any questions.  
  
"I have to get to Hartford. The parents are back and I'm meeting Rory there for dinner. Hopefully, they will be so happy to see her they won't give me a second look."  
  
Sookie gave her a quick hug and told her to drive carefully. She promised to be there when Lorelai wanted to talk.  
  
Lorelai drove slowly to Hartford. She looked in her mirror and saw red eyes. Her head was throbbing and she was in no shape to be sociable tonight-especially to Emily. So she was relieved when she arrived at the same time as Rory. That would take the heat off. They walked in together and when Rory noticed her condition, Lorelai just said "don't ask."  
  
Emily greeted them with hugs and quickly offered drinks and appetizers. Lorelai was thrilled that she was so busy playing hostess and talking about her trip, that she didn't seem to notice anything different about her. Her dad walked out of his study with Jason. Lorelai hadn't expected that. She also hadn't expected that he would be included in the dinner plans. Dinner conversation went fairly well and Lorelai was sure she was pulling her part off. But Emily finally asked why she was being so quiet, not her usual cheery self. Lorelai only admitted to a massive headache.  
  
"Well, why don't you take something and lie down for a few minutes. We'll be happy to keep Rory busy with our vacation pictures. You can see them another time."  
  
"Thanks, mom. I think I'll do that."  
  
Lorelai went into the kitchen. She knew there was a bottle of Advil there. The maids often needed them, working for her mother. Lorelai grabbed the bottle and tried to open it.  
  
"Damn childproof caps!"  
  
"Can I help you with that?"  
  
"Sure, Jason. Go find me a child. They are the only ones who seem to be able to open these things."  
  
"Well, your mother seems to think I'm still a child, so maybe I can help."  
  
Jason easily opened the bottle and handed her two.  
  
"Three, please."  
  
"Wow, you must have it bad. Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"You'd love that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Well, maybe. Actually, yes."  
  
"Well, there isn't. At least I don't think. I don't know really. I think I need to lie down."  
  
Jason followed her upstairs. Emily walked out of the study just in time to witness Lorelai and Jason going upstairs.  
  
"Thanks, Jason, but I really think I know my way to my old room."  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you got here safely."  
  
"I'm fine, really, I'll just take a little nap and I'll be great."  
  
"Yeah, sure you will."  
  
Jason pulled back the covers while Lorelai slipped her shoes off. She got under them and Jason pulled them over her.  
  
"You know it's a proven fact that orgasm is a sure cure for headaches."  
  
"And, of course, you're offering to help?"  
  
"Yes, purely medicinal."  
  
"It that little fact from the AMA or the Playboy Adviser? In any case, the only orgasm happening here will be self induced."  
  
"Oh, but that's no fun." He smiled wickedly and said "Goodnight, Lorelai. Sweet dreams." And then he bent over and kissed her on the forehead. Lorelai put her arms up to push him away just as her mother walked in. Emily got an entirely different impression of this little scene.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"Mom, it's OK. It's not what it seems."  
  
"Of course, not Lorelai, you and Jason in an embrace on your bed in my house. I'm not stupid you know."  
  
"Mom." But Emily had retreated slamming the door behind here. Lorelai winced and Jason started to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, it's real funny. I'm going to sleep. You have to go down and face the dragon lady. You think she didn't like you before-just wait. I'd put on my coat if I were you. It's going to be frigid down there." Lorelai turned her back to him.  
  
Jason left the room, trying to think how he could explain the little scene to Emily. But luckily, she had gone to her room and didn't come back down before he had to leave.  
  
Lorelai didn't wake up until the next morning. She looked around the room and thought she was having some really strange flash back to her childhood. But then she remembered the events that had lead up to her being in her old bed. She went downstairs to face her mother, but she wasn't there. It was after eleven and Emily had already left for one of her luncheons. Lorelai grabbed some coffee and a piece of toast and quickly got in her car and headed back to Stars Hollow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN Lost and Found

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
While Lorelai was dealing with her vision at the diner and her evening at the Gilmore's, Luke had experienced an interesting one of his own. Lorelai didn't call or drop by the diner all day. He didn't understand it nor did he like it. It felt like something was wrong but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what. He had called her home, her cell, and even the Inn, and left messages at all three. While he waited for her call, he had grumbled at everyone in the diner. Finally, he closed early and set out in his truck to find her. He drove to her house but her car wasn't there and the house was dark. Next he checked the Inn but no one was there. He finally stopped at Sookie's, sure she must know something. Sookie seemed surprised to see him at her door.  
  
"Hi, Sookie. I hate to bother you. But have you seen Lorelai today?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, she was at the Inn. Then she was going to Hartford to have dinner with her parents and Rory. They're finally back from California. Not that she was happy about that."  
  
"Oh, OK. I guess she just forgot to tell me. I haven't seen her all day."  
  
"Really? You two didn't have a fight or anything?" Sookie thought of the state Lorelai had been in.  
  
"No, of course not. We're fine. Like I said, I haven't seen or spoken to her all day. Well, thanks for telling me. I'm sorry I bothered you."  
  
Luke walked to his truck and wondered why she hadn't told him about dinner in Hartford. He felt relieved but still concerned about her. What if she had gone off the road? No one would know to call him. The only other person that knew about them was Rory and she would be too upset to think about calling him. Luke knew it was silly but he drove towards Hartford. When he pulled into the Gilmore driveway, he breathed a sigh of relief. Her car was there along with Rory's and another little sport coupe he had seen before. Damn, it was Jason's. Then Luke started worrying for another reason. She had taken off to have dinner with her parents, Jason and Rory and had conveniently forgotten to tell him. What was that about? Luke drove home with a dozen different thoughts running through his mind and not one of them made him feel good. As he got into bed, he tried to get it all out of his mind. But between his thoughts, and the empty space beside him, he knew it was going to be a long night.  
  
After a fitful night, Luke woke up with a start and quickly dialed her number. Again, no one answered. He couldn't believe that she wasn't home, maybe she just wasn't answering. Or maybe she had spent the night in Hartford..........he didn't want to go any further with that thought. Stumbling down stairs, he brewed the coffee and opened the diner. Keeping busy was his only option at this point. He knew he would be expecting to see her every time the bell on the door rang.  
  
As she drove home, Lorelai realized that she hadn't talked to Luke the whole day before. She had seen him......seen him with Nicole. But he didn't know that. She decided her best bet was to just play it cool for a while. Opening her door, the first thing she saw was the answering machine light flashing. There was one message from Rory but she had already talked to her this morning, and one from Sookie, who she would see at the Inn shortly. And two from Luke, the first one simply asking for a return call, but the second was a little frantic, very un-Luke like. She ran upstairs to shower and change. On her way out the door, the phone started to ring. Not wanting to talk to anyone, she shut the door firmly and got quickly got back in her car. She arrived at the Inn just as Sookie pulled up.  
  
"Hey, friend. You look better today. Did that 'little thing' from yesterday work its self out?"  
  
"No, not exactly. But it's a new day, maybe, it will be better."  
  
"Well, Luke was looking all over for you yesterday. Better give him a call. I think he was about ready to check the morgue."  
  
"Yes, well, maybe I'll do that. I'm not sure I want to hear what he has to say."  
  
"So yesterday was about Luke? Ah, honey, it can't be that bad. You two were so happy the other night."  
  
" I thought we were happy too. You're right, it's probably nothing." Lorelai started to tear up again but fought it off. She and Sookie walked into the Inn to try to get something accomplished. Sookie kept an eye on her friend and wondered exactly what was going on in that pretty head.  
  
Later, over their first cup of coffee, Lorelai did tell her about dinner the night before. She left nothing out and Sookie thought her little conversation with Jason was hilarious and Emily's little misinterpretation a hoot. She soon had Lorelai giggling too.  
  
And that's how Luke finally found her, giggling and having coffee with Sookie. Giggling like she didn't have a care in the world. Luke didn't know whether to hug her or strangle her. She looked so beautiful sitting there before him. And she had caused him such pain the night before.  
  
Lorelai looked up and met his eyes. She felt somewhat the same. Should she be angry with him or give him a big hug. He looked like a lost puppy and it tugged at her heart.  
  
They both just stared at each other as Sookie slipped quietly out of the room. 


	19. CHAPTER NINETEEN The Talk

I own nothing. It's all ASP.  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
Luke started to turn and walk away. He didn't know what to say, how to start. All he could see was Jason's car parked next to hers, making a nice little statement. But he knew he couldn't leave it like that, his head was full of questions. So he turned back, to meet her gaze. She watched his body turn then turn back, trying to read into his every move.  
  
"So how was dinner with the parents last night? Must have been fun, you seem to be in a very good mood."  
  
"It was dinner with the parents. What else can I say. The 'Rory' part was good."  
  
"And the 'Jason' part, how was that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The 'Jason' part, I know he was there."  
  
"Yes, he was, but how did you know?"  
  
"I know because I drove to Hartford late last night. Worried that something horrible had happened to the woman I love..........and then drove home thinking that maybe something even worse had happened. Maybe I had lost her forever." Luke looked into her eyes waiting for an answer.  
  
"Luke, I didn't know he would be there. And nothing happened except another annoying Jason encounter."  
  
"Annoying?"  
  
"Yes, annoying. Probably the opposite of your little 'Nicole' encounter yesterday in the diner. Very cozy by the way."  
  
"Is that what all of this is about? Not calling, not stopping in..."  
  
"Oh, I stopped by. Just in time to see you and your wife in a tight embrace, talking and smiling......."  
  
"Lorelai, that's not what it was." Luke finally taking a breath, "That was a final good bye, the glossing over of a stupid mistake, a mistake finally being rectified. Nicole came to tell me the divorce would be final soon. And that we both could get on with our lives, separately."  
  
Lorelai, slowly smiled. "Really. That's not what it looked like." But he knew the ice was starting to melt.  
  
He walked toward her and pulled her close. "We have to stop this. Being so unsure, and jealous is killing me. We have to trust each other more, and learn to communicate our feelings and our fears. I love you, always have, but we need to really talk to each other. You should have come in the diner yesterday and confronted what you saw. You and I, we have something here. But we doubt it at every turn."  
  
"You're right. We'll have to work on those skills. We're so used to hiding everything. It's hard to break old habits, I guess. All the years we hid behind the friendship thing, unwilling to test the waters. And now, it's all so new and I want it to work so badly. I want a lover but I want the friend too. I love you but it's scary some times."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's great when we're together and then when we're apart, all the doubts creep in. Not doubts about our feelings.......doubts that we can make the whole thing work. We both have such lousy track records with relationships."  
  
Lorelai looked up at him, "So why didn't you stop in last night to meet the parents?"  
  
Luke laughed, "That would have been good. The old boyfriend, the new boyfriend and the parents who know nothing of either relationship."  
  
"Well. I guess we're going to have to change that." She kissed the tip of his nose and picked up her cell.  
  
"Lorelai, no. Not now."  
  
"Have you changed your mind?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Well, then..."  
  
Luke watched her dial the phone and then listened to her side of the conversation.  
  
"Hi, mom. It's Lorelai.  
  
I'm great.  
  
Yep, the headache is gone, in more ways than one.  
  
I just wanted to clear the air about last night. What you saw....nothing, nada, didn't mean a thing. (Luke looked puzzled)  
  
Because I'm already involved...... in love with someone, actually.  
  
Yes, it is someone you know.  
  
No, you don't have to guess. It's Luke mom, the purveyor of wonderful coffee and many other things. (Luke gave her a look.)  
  
Yes, I know you always thought there was something there.  
  
Yes, I know I denied it for years. ( Lorelai rolled her eyes, as Luke laughed.)  
  
So that's why I called. I wanted you to be the third to know.  
  
The first -- Luke of course, then Rory.  
  
Tonight? I'll ask."  
  
Lorelai covered the phone, "Are you willing to go through family torture tonight, disguised as dinner with the Gilmores?"  
  
Luke nodded yes.  
  
"Ok, mom, dinner tonight. And, mom, please don't invite Jason. Let's just keep this family." She smiled at Luke making sure he knew that meant him.  
  
Lorelai closed her cell, and launched herself into Luke's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him warmly. "Hope you're ready for dinner with the firing squad. It could be uncomfortable."  
  
"Or it could be just fine. They know me. I know them and I know a lot about them. Which maybe I should ignore for know."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "That might be an excellent idea."  
  
He kissed her deeply and ran his hands down her back. She cooed and snuggled into his chest. "We're really going to do this? Make this thing work?"  
  
Luke laughed, "God, I hope so. All the years we danced around it, we deserve a pay off."  
  
"Wow, such a romantic thing to say."  
  
"You know what I mean. We deserve to be together. Out in the open, in front of everyone in this crazy town and your parents, and ........"  
  
Lorelai kissed him again. "Nice picture you are painting there, mister."  
  
"Thanks," as he kissed her back.  
  
"So, now that the air is clear, and we have a date for tonight. I have to get back to work and I bet you do too."  
  
"I sure do. I have been worthless the last two days. Caesar thinks I'm thoroughly whipped."  
  
"And what do you think?" Lorelai, tilted her head as she asked.  
  
"I know I'm whipped, but you didn't hear it from me."  
  
Lorelai laughed, patted him on his butt and sent him out the door. "Pick me up at six, IF you don't change your mind about this whole thing."  
  
"Six it is. And I won't change my mind. After all these years, I know what I want."  
  
"Ahhh, that's nice Luke. That gets you bonus points for later."  
  
"I'll remember that." He left laughing and with a much lighter heart.  
  
Sookie wandered back in the room and found a much happier Lorelai.  
  
"So how much did you hear?"  
  
Sookie looked sheepish, "Not much.......some..........all of it. I'm happy you worked it out. But dinner with the parents. What were you thinking, girl?"  
  
"Bad move?"  
  
"Nope, the right one. Wish I could be a fly on the wall."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Guess I'd better go home and get ready for tonight. We're done here, right?"  
  
"Sure. We got absolutely nothing done."  
  
"Speak for yourself, missy. I got a lot accomplished today."  
  
"Yep, you sure did. Have fun tonight. Should be a lot different than last night."  
  
"One can only hope." Lorelai bounced out the door, already thinking of Luke's favorite little black dress and an important little item she had to pick up on her way home.  
  
When Luke returned to the diner, there was a certain lift to his step, a huge smile on his face, and an air of confidence that hadn't been there before. Luke rifled through the mail and quickly opened one particular piece. His smile grew wider and Caesar knew that either something big had happened or was about to. Grasping the letter, Luke ran upstairs. Caesar retrieved the envelope from the floor, the envelope from Nicole.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	20. CHAPTER TWENTY The End Or The Beginn...

CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
Luke had a definite plan for the night. The letter had just made everything fall into perfect place. He had a few errands to run before he could get dressed and pick up Lorelai. Caesar was more than willing to take charge for the night and open in the morning. Luke promised him a bonus and extra vacation time, but Caesar was just happy that the tortured look was gone from his face. Then Luke set out to put his idea in motion.  
  
Lorelai, meanwhile, was soaking in a tub of bubbles. She felt good about their talk that afternoon and thought they had finally broken through the small barrier they had been tip toeing around for the last few weeks. She stepped out of the tub, and looked at her shapely naked body in the mirror.  
Before she wrapped herself in her big robe, she ran her fingers over her full breasts, her hips, and her flat stomach. She thought about Luke's large, gentle hands touching these same parts, the pleasure he gave her, and the passion they shared. She smiled to herself and realized she was actually looking forward to this evening. Sure, it would be an eventful one.  
  
She had just slipped on her black dress when the doorbell rang. She pulled on her shoes as she descended the stairs, noting that Luke was right on time. When she opened the door, he stood before her with a huge bouquet of mixed flowers. Their bold color and scent made her smile and she thanked him with a sweet kiss. As she arranged them in a vase, Luke came up behind her and kissed her gently on the neck. She shivered at the contact, and abandoned the flowers to pull his arms around her. A milestone had occurred that afternoon, and they both now felt they were really a couple. A couple that no one or no 'thing' would ever part again. Luke pulled her around to face him and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"What......did you say....."  
  
"Marry me Lorelai. When we go to your parents tonight, I want you to truly be mine. I want us to face them as a couple, ready to commit to a life time of dinners, and holidays, and being a family."  
  
"Are you sure? Are we ready?"  
  
"I'm sure. I'm no longer tied to Nicole. You tell me, are you ready? This time it will be for life, all or nothing."  
  
Lorelai smiled, sure of her feelings. "Yes, I'm ready. I've never been this sure of anything. It feels so right, so natural, so .........yes, I'll marry you."  
  
They sealed their commitment with slow, sensual promising kisses. Luke pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it slowly. Lorelai saw a perfect diamond ring, a simple setting with an emerald cut stone. Not large and definitely not ordinary, but a perfect match to her personality........proof of how well he knew her. She smiled up at him as he slowly slid it on her finger. He held her hand so they could both look at it on her finger.  
  
"Oh, Luke, it's perfect. So beautiful, so 'me'......so 'you and me'."  
  
"It was my mother's. I saw it on her hand every day of her life. I want to see it on your hand everyday for the rest of mine." He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She pulled him close and kissed his deeply and whispered, "Thank you. You've made me so happy. I promise I'll never take it off."  
  
Lorelai had a little secret of her own. She reached up and whispered in Luke's ear. He looked down at her, speechless. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
She looked at her watch. "About an hour."  
  
Luke held her close and thought about having a child with her. How it would change their separate lives, their life together, and wondered how quickly they could get married. He wanted to be with her every minute of this experience. He wanted it to be legal and perfect for her this time. He ran his fingers over her flat stomach and tried to imagine it large and full with his child.  
  
She pulled slowly away from him and handed him her coat. He helped her into it, locked the door behind them and gently eased her into the truck. All the way to Hartford, she sat close to him and admired the beautiful new ring on her finger. Looking at it the whole time she dialed Rory's number and the whole time it took to tell her about it. She loved the feel of it on her finger and the feel of the man who had given it to her. And she thought of another man who had given this ring to the woman he loved......  
  
Luke smiled down at her and thought of his dad and his mom and this woman he adored. He also thought of the new little person that would make them a family. He had given her something special tonight but what she had given him was so much more. He had offered her a future but she had actually given him one.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
This might be a good way to end. R&R 


End file.
